Los padres de Sakura
by Kachorro
Summary: Cuando Naruto regresaba de una misión en solitario encontró a un hombre y una mujer heridos a mitad del camino, una vez que recibieron atención medica, ambos se alteraron al escuchar el nombre de Sakura Haruno, su compañera. ¿Que tiene que ver con Sakura? (no existe Akatsuki)
1. Chapter 1

\- Hola amigos, la verdad este día les traigo algo diferente, esta vez les traigo un pequeño especial con una pareja que no eh usado, este es mi primer fic NaruSaku –explico el Autor con una sonrisa-

\- bueno, solo esperemos que los amantes del Naruhina, no nos quieran linchar por tu ¨grandiosa idea¨ -menciono Garedevoir haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

\- bueno, como saben Naruto, las situaciones originales, espacios y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto –declaro el autor- - ¿oye que es eso que está en el sillón? -pregunto Kachorro mirando hacia el sofá- ¿oye que es eso que está en el sillón? -pregunto Kachorro mirando hacia el sofá-

\- ¿Se refiere a eso? -menciono la Pokemon que tomaba un objeto, se trataba de un bate envuelto con alambres de púas en la parte de arriba- le pedí a Predator-sempai que me preste su Cariñosa, será muy útil para espantar a los Fans de Naruhina -agrego ella con una linda sonrisa-.

\- sabes, creo que el lado sádico de tu padre y tu hermano está empezando a aflorar en ti-menciono Kachorro con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- bueno, ahora comencemos con este especial.

Cap piloto… reencuentro.

Es un nuevo día en las naciones Shinobi, en estos momentos podemos ver a Naruto Uzumaki, el joven rubio estaba regresando de una misión en solitario, la actual y nueva Hokage, Tsunade Senju le encomendó al joven de 13 años llevar unos documentos a la aldea vecina pues eran de suma importancia para su desarrollo como nueva aldea.

El joven Uzumaki regresaba de su misión con una expresión de felicidad, pues su primera misión en solitario había sido un éxito y esas personas en la aldea habían sido muy amables con él, sobre todo él líder que le había regalado algunos pergaminos que podría usar para avanzar como shinobi.

\- esto es genial, mi primera misión en solitario y la eh terminado demasiado rápido, ya quiero ver la cara de Kiba cuando se entere jajajajaja -se reía el chico de cabellera rubia- me pregunto qué clases de jutsus vendrán en los pergaminos que me dio Sasha –sama, ella dijo que eran para usuarios de suiton –dijo el rubio inspeccionando el pergamino-

\- uuuuggh –se escuchó un gemido de dolor-

\- ¿que habrá sido eso? –Pregunto Naruto- ¿eh? –exclamo mirando algo que lo sorprendió-

El buen momento de Naruto no duro mucho, ahora corría apresurado, pues frente a el encontró a dos personas débiles y tiradas en el suelo, Naruto se acercó rápido a ellos una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto algo que lo dejo asombrado, estas personas tenían el chaleco Jonin verde con la espiral roja en la espalda, pero lo mas asombroso es que tenían la las bandas shinobi de Konoha.

\- Pero que rayos, nunca los había visto en la aldea -menciono Naruto impactado al ver las placas-

Poso su vista en el primero, un hombre de cabello castaño, lo tenía demasiado largo y sucio, tanto sus ropas como su piel estaban sucias, el como la persona a su lado parecían haber escapado de algún lugar, pues era muchas lesiones las que tenían.

El otro se notaba fácil que era una mujer, pero antes de poder visualizarla bien decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlos a Konoha para que los curaran antes de que la situación se pusiera más grave.

\- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Naruto mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos y aparecía dos clones de sombras- bien chicos hora de regresar a Konoha, tu adelántate y avisa a Baa -chan que prepare unas camillas en el hospital, es extremadamente urgente-

\- hai -exclamo el clon, para comenzar a correr en dirección a la aldea-

\- bueno amigos hora de regresar a casa -dijo acercándose a la mujer, a quien subió de forma delicada en su espalda, mientras su clon cargaba al hombre en su espalda-

Fueron alrededor de 30 minutos los que Naruto estuvo cargando a la pareja, corrió hasta donde sus piernas le permitían lo que más le dificultaba el recorrido era que le dolía mucho el estómago, seguro que su clon había hecho enojar a la Senju, pero había logrado llegar a la aldea y eso era lo importante, además que Izumo y Kotetu se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien era más fuerte y entro sin recibir preguntas acerca de las personas a las que cargaba.

Mientras tanto en el hospital podemos ver a una nerviosa Tsunade esperando en la sala principal del hospital a que Naruto llegara, pues recibir un clon de Naruto que solo pudo decirle que preparara camillas para el hospital y que después desapareció por un puñetazo que ella misma le dio, la dejo frustrada y sin recibir la información completa.

\- Naruto, espero que estés bien –menciono la rubia mirando en dirección hacia la puerta del hospital, esperando la llegada del rubio-

FLASHBACK:

La oficina estaba muy tranquila con Tsunade, quien en estos momentos terminaba de acomodar la última hoja de los documentos del día, cuando de repente todas las hojas cayeron al suelo, producto de una ventisca que entro a la oficina junto a Naruto que se miraba muy exaltado.

\- ¡TSUNADE – BAA –CHAN NECESITO TU AYUDA! –grito el rubio dejándose ver-

\- maldito mocoso –menciono la rubia con una voz seria-

\- BAA –CHAN NECESITO UNAS CAMILLAS PARA ATENDER A UNOS –menciono Naruto muy exaltado, pero se detuvo al ver a la rubia furiosa-

\- claro que necesitaras una camilla, pues yo… me encargare de romperte los huesos –sentencio la rubia que comenzó a perseguir al asustado clon, pues estaba dispuesta a golpearlo- ¡DEJA DE CORRER PARA QUE PUEDA ROMPERTE EN DOS!

SABES LO QUE TARDE PARA TERMINAR MI TRABAJO TAL CUAL ES DEBIDO –grito furiosa golpeando al aire, pues el clon de Naruto era muy escurridizo-

El clon quedo acorralado contra una pared y Tsunade, tenía una enorme sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras se acercaba y se tronaba los dedos a forma de intimidación.

\- ¿últimas palabras? –Pregunto la rubia-

\- prepara dos camillas por favor, serán necesarias para cuando yo llegue a la aldea –pidió el clon recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo-

\- Kage Bunshin –exclamo sorprendida- espera… como que dos camillas… será mejor que me apresure a ir al hospital –sentencio la mujer tomando su abrigo verde-

Fin del flashback…

\- ¡BAA –CHAN! –Grito Naruto asiéndose notar mientras entraba al hospital con los heridos-

\- Naruto –menciono aliviada la mujer-

\- Baa –chan, encontré a estos Jounin de la aldea heridos –menciono Naruto mientras la rubia miraba a los heridos que eran cargados por Naruto y su clon-

\- bien hora de trabajar, ayuden a Naruto y súbanlos a las camillas -ordeno Tsunade a las enfermeras que acercaron las camillas y subieron delicadamente a los heridos-

\- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Tsunade mirando a Naruto-

\- Hai –respondió el rubio-

\- es un alivio, buen Naruto ve y entrega los documentos a Shizune, después puedes ir a Ichikarus yo pagare tus 10 platos de Ramen como recompensa -menciono la Senju con una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras desordenaba los rubios cabellos del oji azu-

\- gracias Baa -chan -dijo Naruto mirando como Tsunade se iba tras las enfermeras, pero lo que dejo pensativo a Naruto, fue que juraba haber visto alguien parecido a la mujer que rescato- por alguna razón esa mujer me es muy familiar –menciono el rubio mirando a Tsunade apoyar a las enfermeras que terminaron entrando a la sala de urgencias- bueno creo que vendré mas al rato a ver como siguen -declaro Naruto saliendo del hospital-

Naruto salio del hospital y camino con los documentos en mano para ir a la torre y entregar el informe de su misión, mientras caminaba no paraba de pensar que esa mujer que rescato se le hacia conocida de alguna parte pero no podía recordar de donde, sin darse cuenta termino frente a la torre del Hokage, el rubio dio un salto y entro por la ventana buscando a Shizune, la cual se encontraba en la oficina revisando varios documentos.

\- ¡HOLA SHIZUNE NEE -CHAN YA REGRESE! -grito Naruto sonriendo, lo cual asusto a la joven secretaria que termino tirando los documentos por al susto-

\- ¡Kyaaaa! -grito al verse sorprendida por el rubio- Na-Naruto -exclamo asustada-

\- ¿estas bien Nee -chan? -pregunto Naruto mientras la ayudaba a pararse y a rejuntar los documentos-

\- si no te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste jejejeje -rió nerviosa la morena-

\- lo siento -se disculpo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y dedicaba una risa nerviosa-

\- por lo menos me alegra ver que has llegado con bien -respondió la secretaria del Hokage con una sonrisa- ¿y dime como te fue en tu misión? Por que yo estaba en contra de que fueras solo -pregunto la morena sentándose frente a el-

\- no te preocupes Nee -chan, fue genial, pelee contra unos cuantos bandidos y… -menciono el rubio que fue interrumpido por Shizune-

\- ¡BANDIDOS! -exclamo asustada, para levantarle la camisa al rubio y comenzar a inspeccionarlo- no hay cortes, huesos rotos, ni lesiones -menciono buscando alguna lesión visible en el chico-

\- Tranquila Nee -chan, no hay nada que no pueda controlar estos bandidos eran unos completos novatos contra alguien como yo -menciono Naruto apenado por estar casi desnudo frente a su quien aprecia como su hermana mayor-

\- perdón Naruto, es que, no me gustaría imaginar que pasaría si algo malo te sucediera, eres muy importante para mi Naruto, yo no tengo hermanos y solo tenia a Tsunade -sama ya que era novia de mi tío Dan, pero ahora te tengo a ti, a quien miro como mi pequeño Ototo -menciono la morena abrazando a Naruto-

\- entiendo Nee -chan, antes de conocerlas a ustedes, solo tenia al viejo y a Iruka, pero ahora el viejo esta muerto e Iruka casi no pasa tiempo conmigo -dijo Naruto con una expresión triste-

\- Naruto recuerda que ya no estas solo, nos tienes a Tsunade -sama, Jiraiya -sama y a mi contigo -menciono Shizune mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

\- gracias Nee -chan -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa-

\- bueno, ¿algo mas que haya pasado? -pregunto la mujer esperando saber de la misión de Naruto-

\- si, cuando venia de regreso encontré a dos Jounin de Konoha los cuales estaban heridos, pero… a ellos no los conozco, pero aun así los traje a la aldea ahora es posible que Baa -chan los este curando -dijo Naruto asombrando a Shiznune-

-eso explica porque Tsunade -sama se fue, y con los que encontraste es posible que sean de los Shinobis que toman misiones de muchos años, esas misiones son catalogadas por años, una vez Tsunade -sama me dijo que Jiraya -sama había tomado una misión de 15 años -explico Shizune-

\- Ya veo -dijo Naruto asombrado- bueno me tengo que ir Nee -chan, Baa -chan me dijo que por mi buen trabajo ella pagaría 10 platos de miso ramen -menciono Naruto ansioso por comer-

\- buen provecho Naruto, nos veremos después y cuídate por favor -pidió la morena como cualquier hermana mayor preocupada-

\- así lo haré Nee -chan adiós -dijo Naruto mientras salía por la ventana, mientras una ventisca volvía a desordenar el lugar-

\- No de nuevo –menciono deprimida la morena mirando lo que ocurrió al abrir la ventana- este niño, ¿que nunca usa las puertas? -suspiro mirando el desastre en la habitación-

Mientras Naruto corría con emoción a su restaurante favorito, en una de las habitaciones del hospital se encontraba Tsunade haciendo un diagnóstico sobre las personas que Naruto había llevado a la aldea, había logrado estabilizar a los recién llegados y también los habían limpiado, ellos tenían varios días sin haber probado alimentó, estaban desnutridos, deshidratados y se notaba que habían sido torturados varias veces.

\- es increíble lo que ambos soportaron, lo que mas me sorprende es que tuvieran selladas sus memorias, el sello parecía ser muy fuerte pero se ve que con el tiempo perdió fuerza, no sabre con exactitud cuantos años tuvieron ese sello en sus cabezas -menciono la Hokage mirando a la pareja en diferentes camillas, mientras comenzaba a escribir en una hoja los síntomas- Neko -hablo la hokage para que al instante apareciera una anbu de pelo morado y mascara de gato-

\- Hai Hokage sama -hablo una chica de cabellera morada lacia, que llevaba una máscara de gato y el uniforme de los anbus, mientras hacia una reverencia-

\- ¿podrías traer a Naruto? quiero hablarle de las personas que encontró -pidió la Senju sin quitar la vista de la pareja-

\- Hai Hokage sama -respondió la anbu, que uso desapareció tras una cortina de humo-

\- me pregunto, ¿qué secretos guardan ustedes dos? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué llevaban ese sello? -menciono la Hokage analizándolos-

Regresando con Naruto, el chico había sido recibido en Ichikarus por un sofocante, agradable abrazo…. ¡DE LA MUERTE! Por paparte de Ayame, pues el chico se puso completamente azul al ser abrazado con tanta fuerza y apretado contra el pecho de la linda castaña, después de sobrevivir a esa temblé y agradable expresión de cariño, Naruto se dispuso a comer los platos de misso ramen que le invito Tsunade.

\- Naruto se que no estuviste aquí en 3 días, pero no creo que sea razón para comer tan rápido -menciono Ayame mirando a Naruto devorar el 10mo bol de misso ramen-

\- lo siento Ayame nee -chan, es que tres días sin ramen, son tres días sin ramen -menciono Naruto terminando su ultimo plato cortesía de la Hokage-

En ese momento antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar con mas ramen, apareció Neko al lado del rubio, el cual sonrío al verla pues tenía mucho que no miraba a Neko.

\- hola Neko -chan, es un gusto verte -saludo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa a la chica de pelo morado-

\- hola Naruto, lamento decirte que mi visita a ti no es formal, pues la Hokage necesita tu presencia en el hospital -explico la anbu con un tono de voz un poco serio, pues sabía que había descuidado mucho a Naruto-

\- oh entiendo -menciono con un poco de decepción, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y con el rostro agachado-

\- el sábado es mi día libre, podremos entrenar si gustas -menciono la anbu dándole la espalda al rubio que al escuchar esas palabras sonrió con mucha felicidad-.

\- si eso me gustaría Neko -chan -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la anbu sonreía debajo de la mascara-

\- hasta entonces -menciono desapareciendo, pero con una sonrisa bajo su máscara al ver al chico feliz-

\- bueno Viejo, Ayame los veré otro día, Baa -chan me necesita adiós -grito Naruto corriendo en dirección al hospital-

\- adiós Naruto y cuídate -grito el duelo del Ichirakus-

\- si vuelve pronto -grito Ayame mientras miraba como el rubio se perdía entre la gente-

Una vez en el hospital, Naruto pidió la indicación de la habitación, a pesar de que algunas enfermeras desconfiaban de el, algunas ya lo miraban como un chico más del montón y esas enfermeras lo ayudaron llevándolo a la habitación.

\- muchas gracias –agradeció Naruto-

\- de nada, y cunado vengas búscame a mí, yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites –menciono la joven enfermera guiñándole un ojo a Naruto quien se sonrojo por dicha propuesta- adiós –se despidió meneando las caderas mientras Naruto se perdía en ese suave balanceo que hacia la enfermera-

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla, al abrir la puerta entro a la habitación donde estaba Tsunade esperándolo, la cual miraba con atención a los rescatados.

\- Hola Baa -chan ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Naruto-

\- Naruto te eh dicho mas de mil veces que no me llames vieja, pero bueno te eh llamado para decirte que tus amigos ya están fuera de peligro -respondió la Hokage- solo es cuestión de horas el que despierte -explico la Senju-

\- bueno entonces me quedare hasta que eso suceda -dijo Naruto mirando a la pareja-

\- eso precisamente te iba a pedir, y aunque odie reconocerlo debo volver al trabajo de Kage, vendré después para ver como siguen -menciono la mujer mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación-

\- hai –respondió el rubio-

\- Naruto… -hablo la mujer desde el marco de la puerta- confió en ti… por favor no me decepciones –pidió la rubia-

\- no te preocupes Baa –chan, te prometo que los cuidare hasta que regreses a revisarlos –menciono Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia sonriera-

\- esto te lo recompensare, te prometo que iremos a comer juntos –dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación-

Naruto miro la habitación y se puso a caminar en esta, era muy pequeña y se desprendía un olor a medicamento, un olor que nunca le agrado, en ese momento dirigió su vista a una mesa estaba el informé medico de ambos.

\- los presentes síntomas en ambos sujetos eran lesiones, quemaduras y que además habían sido presas de un Jutsu para sellar sus mentes -leyó Naruto- ¿Por qué los términos médicos son tan complicados? -se quejo el rubio al no entender nada-

\- hugg, ¿Dónde estoy? -se escucho una voz femenina- ¿Kizashi? ¿Kizashi donde estas? -hablo la mujer preocupada, para notar que el hombre que buscaba estaba a su lado en una camilla y roncando mientras tenía una burbuja de moco que se inflaba y desinflaba-

El hombre tenía el cabello castaño corto y muy desordenado, llevaba una gasa en su mejilla derecha, el hombre parecía que era de complexión musculosa, pero al estar deshidratado no se podía apreciar muy bien, llevaba una bata blanca con la que vestían a los pacientes y su pie derecho estaba enyesado.

\- oh querido -menciono la mujer con una voz dulce mientras se levantaba con mucho cuidado y se colocaba al lado del hombre para después tomarlo por los hombros- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ BAKA! –grito furiosa mientras lo zangoloteaba al hombre-

\- tranquila Mebuki ya desperté amor, tranquilízate -menciono el hombre con los ojos en espiral, para calmar a la mujer- MEBUKI YA DESPERTE –grito desesperado el hombre-

\- por alguna razón creo que esta escena me es familiar -declaro el rubio al ver a la mujer ahorcando al hombre, quien dejo de zangolotear al hombre al ver a Naruto en la habitacion-

\- eh… hola -menciono la mujer, la cual al ver a Naruto dejo apreciar sus ojos verdes-

\- hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo los traje a Konoha cuando los encontré tirados -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- ¿estamos en Konoha? -pregunto el hombre castaño mirando la habitación del hospital-

\- así es, Tsunade baa -chan los ha curado -respondió Naruto-

\- lo logramos Kizashi –kun –declaro la mujer muy feliz besando al hombre, lo cual incomodo un poco a Naruto-

Despues de que los adultos dejaron de besarse dirigieron su vista al rubio lo cual lo incomodo mucho pues lo miraban como si lo estuvieran a naliando.

\- oye Kizashi, ¿no te parece haber visto a ese rubio antes? -pregunto la mujer a su al castaño-

\- si, el me parece familiar -respondió el hombre mirando a Naruto-

\- disculpe señorita, usted me parece familiar -menciono Naruto mirando bien a la mujer la cual se puso nerviosa al sentirse observada ahora por el rubio- si lo tengo -exclamo con emoción Naruto- usted se parece a mi compañera de equipo -revelo Naruto muy seguro sin perder detalle de la dama frente a el-

La mujer poseía un largo cabello rosado, que se podía apreciar mejor al estar limpia, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes, unos ojos hermosos color jade, se miraba un poco desnutrida, pero aun así su figura se miraba muy bien, con unos pechos copa D, y una pequeña cintura.

\- ¿enserio? –Pregunto la mujer- ¿Cómo es ella? –Pregunto la mujer interesada en lo que decía su joven visitante-

\- bueno, ella es una chica muy hermosa –menciono el rubio con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba su rostro-

\- vaya, parece que a alguien le gusta su compañera de equipo –menciono la mujer regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al rubio-

\- ¿y esa damita tiene nombre Naruto –san? –pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa pícara, que solo puso más nervioso al rubio-

\- aja –respondió apenado y con la vista agachada-

\- Kizashi no lo molestes –pidió la mujer-

\- bueno Naruto –san, si algo le gusta a una mujer es siempre hacerla sentir especial –declaro Kizashi con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Y TU QUE SABES DE ESO? –Pregunto la mujer mirando fijamente al castaño- bueno Naruto –san, es verdad lo que dijo Kizashi –kun… a las chicas nos gusta que nos hagan sentir especiales, debes ser detallista y siempre estar ahí para apoyarla en lo que más necesite –sugirió la mujer-

\- bueno, yo eh intentado varias cosas, pero Sakura –chan… siempre me dice que está ocupada y que otro día podría ser –menciono el rubio sin recibir respuesta de los adultos-

\- tu… tu co… compañera se llama… Sakura –menciono en shock Kizashi, al escuchar el nombre de la Haruno-

\- así es, se llama Sakura Haruno –respondió Naruto un poco confundido-

En ese momento Mebuki se llevó las manos a su cabeza, demostrando como una expresión de dolor la invadía, Kizashi entro en la misma situación pues tanto el castaño como la pelirosada se tomaban la cabeza y comenzaban a temblar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Naruto muy preocupado mirando a los dos adultos en ese estado-

\- mi bebe… mi hija… no… no me… no me la quiten por favor… mi hija no –pidió Mebuki con una voz quebrada mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos-

\- malditos… suel…suelten a mi hija… ella está llorando –pidió Kizashi con una voz que demostraba mucho dolor-

\- Mebuki –san, Kizashi –san… tranquilos iré por ayuda –dijo Naruto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade-

\- ¿NARUTO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO? –Pregunto la rubia corriendo al lado de los pacientes- ¡NECESITO DOS CALMANTES! –Grito Tsunade-

\- No lo se Baa –chan, estábamos hablando muy tranquilos, de un de repente el dolor los ataco –declaro Naruto mirando a la pareja-

\- mi hija… por favor… devuélvanme a mi hija –pedía Mebuki llorando-

\- tranquila Mebuki –san –pedía Naruto-

\- ¿señor que paso con su hija? –pregunto Tsunade, mientras recostaba al hombre que no paraba de revolcarse en la cama por el dolor-

\- se la llevaron… esos… esos malditos se la llevaron –menciono el hombre-

En ese momento llegaron dos enfermeras que al ver lo que ocurría intervinieron sedando a la pareja, los cuales dejaron de sentir dolor y apenas reaccionaban. En ese momento Naruto se acercó a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

\- Mebuki –san ¿Cómo se llama su hija? –Pregunto Naruto-

\- Sa…kura… Ha… runo –respondió para caer profundamente dormida por el sedante-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y como pueden ver... estas personas dicen ser los padres de sakura, cual sera la verdad detras de esto, bueno eso solo lo podran descubrir en el proximo capitulo.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo de ¨LOS PADRES DE SAKURA¨. Así que tomen asiento NaruSaku, relájense y disfruten.

La habitación del hospital estaba en completo silencio, Tsunade y Naruto miraban con atención como la pareja dormía por el medicamento en sus organismos, Naruto se sentía preocupado ¿Cómo era posible que estos sujetos aseguraran ser los padres de Sakura-chan?

Por el lado de Tsunade, la rubia miraba de forma analítica a la pareja, para terminar decidiendo algo, lentamente se acerco y tomo dos jeringas las cuales enterró primero en la mujer y después en el hombre, para extraer un poco de sangre.

\- ¿Qué haces abuela? -preguntó confundió Naruto-

\- se me hace muy raro que ellos aseguren ser Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, así que lo mejor será que les haga unas pruebas -dijo de forma seria la mujer- Naruto, necesito que te encargues de una pequeña misión -menciono la mujer mirando al rubio- quiero que me consigas un cabello de Sakura -dijo la mujer-

\- ¿un cabello? -preguntó confundido-

\- si, estudiare su ADN, al igual que el de ellos, para compararlos con los Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno que están en la aldea, por lo que se los Haruno son originarios de Konha y una de estas parejas esta mintiendo -explicó la Senju-

\- bien abuela, puedes confiar en mi -dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Tsunade con la pareja-

\- todo esto en realidad es muy sospechoso -mencionó cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección a la pareja que dormía tranquilamente-

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

El rubio Uzumaki se encontraba caminando por la aldea, como se suponía que le pediría un cabello a Sakura sin sonar como una especie de acosador enfermo.

\- ¿que se supone que hare? -se pregunto a su mismo-

Imaginacion…

\- Hola Sakura-chan -saludó el rubio a una Sakura que disfrutaba de su día libre-

\- buenos días Naruto ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó la peli rosada mirando a su amigo-

\- bueno es que yo te estaba buscando para pedirte algo -dijo el rubio con pena-

\- Naruto ya lo habíamos hablado, no me interesa ser tu novia, solo quiero tu amistad -dijo la peli rosada sin intenciones de lastimarle-

\- eso lo se, pero no venia por eso -respondió el rubio-

\- ¿entonces? -preguntó curiosa la chica-

\- ¿me regalarías uno de tus cabellos? -preguntó Naruto, para terminar siendo tomado por su ropa-

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS INTETAS?! ¡¿ACASO ERES UN ENFERMO PERVERTIDO?! -gritó Sakura con los ojos blancos por la furia mientras zangoloteaba al rubio con fuerza-

\- pero es que lo necesito para… -dijo muy asustado el rubio para terminar siendo interrumpido por la Haruno-

\- NO ME IMORTA LO QUE NECESITAS ENFERMO PERVERTIDO AHORA LARGATE DE MI VISTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE -gritó mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo lanzo por los aires-

Fin de la imaginación…

\- sin duda un encuentro así no me gustaría -mencionó el rubio bajando la cabeza, por que esa era la situación mas posible ante dicha petición-

\- ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó una voz a espalda de Naruto-

\- claro Sakura-chan yo estoy… ¿Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto al ver frente a el a la hermosa peli rosada, que ahora llevaba ropas de civil- !aahhhh¡ -gritó Naruto señalando a la peli rosada para terminar echándose a correr, mientras la Haruno parpadeaba confundida-

\- jajajaja parece que ni al bobo de Naruto le gusta tu estilo civil frentona -se burló una rubia que la acompañaba, pero Sakura no se molesto, parecía un poco preocupada por su compañero-

Sakura llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta de caballo, mientras dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro, su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta blanca que delineaba su esbelta figura y llevaba una minifalda color rosa y estilo colegiala, la cual dejaba apreciar las largas y perfectas piernas que la Haruno posee y eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas blancas a la altura de su muslo, mientras su calzado consistía en unas sandalias shinobi color lila.

\- Naruto -murmuró Sakura mirando en dirección a donde se fue su compañero- Ino, ¿no crees que Naruto esta mas raro de lo normal? -preguntó Sakura a su amiga-

\- bueno, considerando que lo tienes limpiando con la lengua cada una de las calles que pisas, si, es bastante raro que no notara tu nueva apariencia -dijo la rubia de ojos color aqua-

Ino llevaba su cabello suelto y este le llegaba a la altura de sus caderas, su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta sin mangas color purpura que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso, dejando apreciar su busto copa BB. Lleva una minifalda negra a la altura de medio muslo y unas calcetas largas de color negro el cual llega a la altura de su rodilla junto a unas sandalias negras.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

Naruto estaba a 5 locales de donde se encontró con Sakura e Ino, el rubio estaba en un callejo mientras respiraba de forma acelerada, no esperaba encontrarse con Sakura tan rápido, Sakura, pensó el rubio para después.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTA ERA TU OPORTUNIDAD! -gritó frustrado el rubio mientras se rascaba con fuerza la cabeza, debido a la frustración-

En ese momento frente Naruto apareció el anbu Neko, que se quito su mascara y parpadeo confundida.

\- ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés recostado en esa bolsa de basura? -pregunto confundida la mujer de cabellos violetas-

\- eh… es una larga historia -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nervioso-

\- bueno, Hokage-sama te esta buscando dice que te necesita en su despacho -dijo la mujer de cabellos purpura-

\- hai Neko-nee, iré de inmediato -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie-

Una vez que Naruto salió del callejón, se puso en marcha hacia la torre donde ya le esperaba Tsunade, al llegar al despacho el rubio pasó y miro a la mujer sentada detrás de su escritorio.

\- que bueno que llegas, ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? -preguntó Tsunade-

\- eh... bueno, ¿si le digo la verdad me va a golpear? -preguntó Naruto un tanto nervioso-

\- ¿eso significa que fallaste? -preguntó la mujer, mirando al nervioso rubio-

\- si -respondió el rubio esperando alguna clase de castigo-

\- sabia que no podrías hacerlo a la primera, así que -dijo la mujer acercándose al rubio que cerro fuertemente los ojos- tendré que intervenir un poco -dijo la mujer colocándole un trasmisor en el oído-

\- ¿a que se refiere? -preguntó confundido Naruto-

\- me refiero a que te seguiré, pues se como podre mantener a Shizune ocupada y feliz, pues pensara que la que trabaja soy yo -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona-

\- este bien, entonces iré a buscar a Sakura-chan -dijo el rubio-

\- bien te seguiré por lo techos y te daré su ubicación en caso de que yo la vea primero -dijo la mujer- que bueno que conserve esto -dijo Tsunade haciendo una pose de manos y apareciendo un traje negro de cuerpo completo que estaba un poco abierto del busto (como el de Zero Suit Samus) , lleva unos guantes negros y unas botas negras cerradas-

\- ¡¿FUISTE UNA ANBU?! -preguntó Naruto impactado al ver el traje de Tsunade, el cual al hacia que su enorme busto se viera mas grande con esa malla negra que cubría de pies a cuello-

\- no, este traje lo use en varias misiones de infiltración cuando se trataba de una misión nocturna -explicó la mujer- bueno, comencemos -dijo la mujer- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -exclamo para que en ese momento apareciera otra Tsunade- has el papeleo, tengo algo importante que hacer -dijo la Senju-

\- Hai -respondió el clon sentándose y leyendo los documentos-

\- No sabía que conocieras el Kage Bunshin -dijo el rubio impresionado-

\- No es gran cosa, no es un Jutsu que una Sannin como yo no pueda hacer -respondió la Hokage orgullosamente-

\- Si lo que dice es cierto ¿por que nunca uso el Kage Bunshin para terminar el papeleo? -pregunto Naruto a Tsunade-

Esa simple pregunta fue como si una gigantesca roca le cayera a Tsunade, ¡como no se le ocurrió eso cuando tomo el puesto como Hokage! Ahora mismo comenzó a decir cosas como "¡Como rayos no lo pensé!" o "¡Soy una grandísima tonta!" pero así como vino la depresión, el rostro de Tsunade se ilumino al haber encontrado una forma de poder lidiar con el papeleo y descansar al mismo tiempo, volteo su rostro hacia Naruto y lo envolvió en un poderoso abrazo.

\- QUE MARAVILLOSA IDEA ME HAS DADO, CON ESA IDEA MIS PROBLEMAS ESTARAN SOLUCIONADOS -dijo la rubia muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a Naruto de forma posesiva-

\- au…xilio -dijo Naruto poniéndose completamente azul por la falta de oxigeno-

\- ¿dijiste algo? -preguntó Tsunade mirando a Naruto con los ojos blancos y casi inconsciente- AA LO SIENTO -exclamó asustada y soltando a Naruto quien se desparramo por el suelo-

Una vez que Tsunade se disculpo ambos emprendieron su plan, Tsunade le seguía a una velocidad rápida por los techos mientras el rubio corría por las calles de Konoha en busca de su compañera, tardaron varios minutos en dicha búsqueda para el final decir buscarla en su casa, pero no contaron con que la madre de Sakura le negara la entrada y le ordenara que se retirara, por que si se atrevía a poner un solo pie en su casa, ella se encargaría de que le quitaran su rango shinobi, pues tenia el poder de hacerlo y convencer a los demás jefes de clanes y personas en el consejo civil.

Sin duda Tsunade al escuchar dichas palabras, quiso bajarse de donde estaba para poner en su lugar a la mujer por la manera en la que amenazaba a Naruto, pero no contaron con que apareciera Sakura e Ino de nuevo, quienes bajaron de la habitación de la Haruno para saber a que se debía.

\- Mamá ¿por que estas gritando? -preguntó Sakura con curiosidad-

\- eso no importa, ya le dije a esta bestia que si quería hablar se fuera con los Inuzuka, pues una cosa como el no tiene por que hablarte a ti -declaró la mujer-

\- ¿pero de que hablas mamá? El es Naruto, mi compañero del equipo 7 -dijo Sakura-

\- ¡NO ME INTERESA SI ES TU AMIGO O COMPAÑERO, SI EL PONE UN PIE EN ESTA CASA YO LE EXIGIRE A LA HOKAGE QUE LO EXPULSE DEL PROGRAMA SHINOBI! -gritó muy alterada la mujer de cabellos rubios, mientras Naruto bajaba el rostro con una expresión de dolor, lo cual fue notado por Sakura, Ino y Tsunade-

\- no se por que estas tan alterada, así que lo mejor será que Ino, Naruto y yo nos vayamos de aquí -sentenció Sakura, mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo e Ino les seguía a los dos-

\- mocosa malagradecida -murmuró la mujer cerrando la puerta con mucho enojo-

\- Naruto ¿estas bien? -preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada por su compañero, pues el rubio mantenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello impedía que se le vieran los ojos- no se que te haya dicho mi mamá, pero solo ignórala, esa mujer esta tan loca que a veces no sabes con que tonterías te saldrá -intentó contentar a Naruto-

\- no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones contra mi -dijo el rubio con una voz tranquila que cargaba mucho dolor, mientras las tres chicas que le seguían sentían un extraño dolor al ver a Naruto así-

\- bueno, ¿hay alguna razón para la que me buscaras Naruto? -preguntó Sakura-

\- aaa bueno… es que… no se por que… reaccione de esa manera de hace unos momentos y quería disculparme -dijo nervioso el rubio rascándose la cabeza-

\- no te preocupes, seguro que te agarre distraído y por eso te asustaste -respondió Sakura con una sonrisa-

\- ¨_dile que aparte de la disculpa no te habías fijando en su nuevo cambio y que se ve muy bonita _¨ _\- menciono Tsunade desde el trasmisor-_

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó Naruto confundido-

\- pues que cuando uno va distraído se asusta con facilidad -explico Sakura, cuando la pregunta estaba directa para Tsunade-

_-¨¡NO ME CUESTIONES CABEZA HUECA SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!¨ -gritó Tsunade por el transmisor, mientras Naruto se cubría el oído con dolor-_

\- Naruto ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto Ino al ver que el rubio se cubría el oído-

\- si -respondió Naruto, que al dirigir su mirada hacia Sakura termino notando que las palabras de Tsunade eran la pura verdad- hermosa -murmuró el rubio sonrojando a Sakura-

\- gracias Naruto, pero no tienes que decirme cosas que yo ya se, la frentona se puede poner muy celosa, pero no te culpo, quien puede resistirse a mi belleza -dijo Ino haciendo una pose sensual, pero Naruto no le tomo importancia, pues seguía mirando a Sakura-

Ino al abrir los ojos se do cuenta que Naruto no la miraba a ella, si no a Sakura, lo cual termino haciéndola enojar, pues estaba siendo ignorada a favor de la frentona de Sakura.

\- pero que mierd... ¡SE SUPONE QUE SE TE DEBERIA ESTAR CALLENDO LA BABA AL VERME! -gritó Ino agitando los brazos con gran molestia, al ser ignorada por Naruto en favor a Sakura-

\- _¨bien, ahora búscate una excusa para tocar sus cabellos y así tomar uno de ellos¨ -Dijo la Godaime, que en estos momentos se encontraba escondida en un árbol-_

\- Sa-Sakura-chan -dijo el rubio un poco nervioso, llamando la atención de su amiga- tienes algo… déjame ayudarte -dijo el rubio llevando su mano a la cabeza de la Haruno y tomando uno de los cabellos sueltos que tenia su amiga- listo tenias una basurita -dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa, mientras con su mano agarraba fuertemente el cabello que le había quitado-

\- oh… gracias -respondió un poco sonrojada- Naruto, ¿en-en verdad te gusta como me veo? -preguntó sonrojada y bajando la mirada-

\- claro, ahora te vez mucho mas hermosa que antes, digo… no me mal entiendas, no es que antes no te vieras hermosa lo que quise decir es que, ahora te vez mucho mejor, no espera eso no era, yo -comenzó a hablar de forma incoherente, mientras Sakura reía al ver lo nervioso que se puso Naruto-

\- si supieras que la única razón por la que cambio de estilo fue por que… -dijo Ino para terminar siendo asaltada por Sakura que le tapaba la boca-

\- ¡CALLATE CERDA! NO TIENES POR QUE HABLAR DE MAS -dijo molesta la chica mientras Naruto tenia una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver como su compañera de equipo- Naruto ¿te parece si nos vemos en unos minutos en el Ichirakus? -preguntó Sakura mirando a Naruto-

\- hai -respondió Naruto un poco confundido, al ver como Sakura arrastraba a Ino-

\- ¿_Lo conseguiste?- preguntó Tsunade-_

\- hai -respondió Naruto, mientras miraba el cabello rosado en su mano-

_\- bien, te espero en el despacho para comenzar con los analizas -dijo la mujer desapareciendo en un shunshin-_

\- aun no entiendo como con este cabello se podrá saber si esas personas dicen la verdad o no, bueno será mejor que le lleve el cabello a la abuela Tsunade -dijo el rubio corriendo en dirección a la torre-

Mientras Naruto corría, en esa dirección no podía evitar pensar en esa pareja a simple vista tenían mas parecido con Sakura-chan que la vieja bruja y el atenido holgazán que vivían con ella… ¿en verdad eran sus padres?

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó un hombre al ver que el rubio venia distraído mientras corría-

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! -gritó Naruto al salir de su mente para terminar dando un salto al aire-

\- FIJATE LO QUE HACES MOCOSO, CASI TERMINO PERDIENDO -gritó furioso, para que en ese momento su carreta se moviera colina abajo- ¡MIS COLES! -gritó el hombre corriendo detrás de la carreta-

\- ¡LO SIENTO PERO TENGO PRISA! -gritó el rubio sin dejar de correr- eso estuvo cerca, casi lo pierdo -dijo mirando el cabello rosado en su mano-

En solo cuestión de minutos el rubio entro a la torre e ingreso al despacho de la Hokage, quien ya llevaba su ropa normal y estaba siendo regañada por Shizune.

\- No puedo creer que alguien como usted haya tenido la tonta idea de poner a un Bunshin a escribir el pápelo -regaño la morena-

\- pero Shizune… -intentó justificarse la Senju-

\- Nada de peros, mejor póngase a trabajar -ordenó la secretaria señalando la montaña de papeleos-

\- ¿y si te demuestro que estas equivocada? -preguntó Tsunade como niña chiquita-

\- bien si me demuestra que estoy equivocada, yo me encargare del trabajo como Hokage por una semana, pero mientras tanto quiero que… -dijo la azabache dejando una pila más de documentos-

\- kage bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Tsunade apareciendo 10 clones de ella- chicas demostrémosle a Shizune que decimos la verdad -pidió Tsunade mientras 10 clones muy atractivos de ella misma acataban la orden-

\- Haaaaai -respondieron a unisonido-

\- espere… pensé… pensé que todo… adiós fin de semana -dijo Shizune con enormes cataras de lagrimas bajando de sus ojos-

En solo cuestión de minutos todos los papeles que Tsunade tenía sobre su escritorio estaban en perfecto orden, mientras la horda de sexys rubias sonreía de forma burlona al ver la expresión de derrota que tenia su secretaria.

\- creo que esto me deja una semana de vacaciones, así que cierre temprano Hokage-sama -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras le ponía el sombrero de Kage en la cabeza y dándole las llaves en la mano- listo Naruto, vayamos a los laboratorios -dijo la rubia abrazando a Naruto y pegando la cabeza del chico a sus pechos-

Después de dejar la torre y a Shizune trabajando, el par de rubios se dirigió al hospital donde Tsunade podría encargarse de investigar un poco el asunto de los ¨padres¨ de Sakura.

\- bien Naruto, yo me iré a realizar las pruebas de ADN, así que ¿Por qué no vas a conseguir un poco de información con nuestros pacientes? -propuso Tsunade-

\- esta bien abuela -dijo el rubio alejándose de la mujer-

En cuestión de minutos Naruto entro a la habitación de esas personas, al entrar se encontró con la mujer de cabellos rosas despierta y con la vista agachada.

\- ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó el rubio mirando a la mujer, que al verlo sonrió, pues Naruto le parecía un jovencito muy agradable-

\- pasa Naruto-kun -respondió la mujer-

\- veo que ya se siente mejor -mencionó el rubio-

\- aun, me cuesta un poco recordar las cosas, pero de verdad te agradezco el que nos hayas salvado a mí y a mi esposo -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras el castaño colocaba una mano sobre los hombros de Naruto-

\- espero que algún día, pueda pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Naruto-kun -dijo el hombre con una expresión comprensiva-

\- no tienen nada que agradecer, además como futuro Hokage debo ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras la pelirosada sonreía al escuchar esas palabras, mientras el castaño parecía estar recordando algo-

Los minutos comenzaron a volar y Naruto ya llevaba una conversación mas fluida con Mebuki y Kizashi, para después recibir la visita de Tsunade, quien se decidió a ver como estaban sus pacientes y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto tan tranquilo.

\- pero es que ahí esta tu falla Naruto-kun, a las chicas nos gusta recibir atención, pero no queremos ser hostigadas, es por eso que debes tener mucho cuidado cuando este con la chica que te gusta -explicó la mujer dándole consejos para ligar-

\- pero es que, ¿no se supone que las tenemos que tratar como unas princesas? -preguntó el rubio confundido-

\- eso depende mucho de la chica que deseas como novia, pero por como describes a esa señorita que tanto te gusta, supongo que es de carácter fuerte, pero de amable personalidad, ese tipo de chicas requiere atención, pero te daré un pequeño consejo el cual es… -comenzó a susurrarle en el oído al rubio-

\- pero… ¿esta segura? -preguntó Naruto-

\- claro que si Naruto-kun, pero por favor no me hables de usted, puedes llamarme por mi nombre -sugirió la pelirosada-

\- bien entonces… intentare utilizar todos los consejos que me diste Mebuki-san, así lograre mis objetivos Dattebayo -exclamó el rubio con emoción-

\- Naruto, que recuerde… tu dijiste que tu apellido es Uzumaki ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre-

\- así es Kizashi-san -dijo el rubio-

\- ¿eres algún pariente de Kushina Uzumaki? -preguntó el hombre de ojos color jade-

\- Na… Naruto, creo que tenías una cita en Ichirakus -dijo un poco nerviosa Tsunade y eso lo noto la pareja-

\- ¡AAA ES VERDAD! -gritó aterrado el rubio- ¡VENDRE DESPUES A VERLOS! -gritó Naruto saliendo de la habitación-

\- mucha suerte Naruto-kun -dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa-

\- si… definitivamente es algo de Kushina -mencionó Kizashi- y es seguro que usted sabe algo, ¿verdad doctora? -preguntó el hombre-

\- para serles sincera, no se sabe mucho de los padres de Naruto, pues ellos murieron cuando el nació -explicó Tsunade evitando directamente la pregunta-

\- oh kami, que terrible destino, pobre de Naruto-kun -dijo Mebuki preocupada-

\- que raro, yo juraría que… -en ese momento Kizashi quedo quieto y una voz se escucho en su cabeza- (¨_si algo le llegara a pasar a mi esposa o a mi, te pido que cuides de mi hijo _¨) - mierda -se quejó tomándose la cabeza-

\- Kizashi -dijo preocupada al ver a su esposo-

\- seguro que aun están cansados, por lo que sugiero que descansen un poco, ese sello que tenían les robaba bastantes fuerzas y lo mejor seria que las repusieran -dijo Tsunade- yo estaré aquí, pues tengo algunos análisis que hacerles, pueden descansar con confianza -agregó la mujer-

Mientras Naruto corría en dirección a Ichirakus, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda Mebuki y Kizashi eran unas personas muy agradables, pero en ese momento detuvo su camino… ¿acaso los padres de Sakura-chan no se llamaban de la misma forma? Poco a poco las imágenes de esas cuatro personas aparecieron en su mente, la bruja rubia y el castaño con peinado extraño y la tierna Mebuki y el genial Kizashi que a pesar de tener pocas horas de conocerlos ya le caían bastante bien.

\- ahora que lo pienso…. Sakura-chan tiene mas parecido con esas personas que rescate que con sus padres -dijo Naruto a pocos pasos de Ichirakus-

\- ¡HEY NARUTO! POR AQUÍ -gritó Sakura sentada cerca de la barra junto a Ino-

Naruto se acerco a ellas y se termino sentándose al lado de Sakura.

\- ¡Estas son horas de llegar Uzumaki! ¡Es malo hacer esperar a dos hermosas chicas cuando las invitas a comer! -grito Ino muy molesta por la tardanza de Naruto-

\- tranquila Ino, apenas tenemos como 5 minutos aquí -intentó calmar Sakura a su amiga, que bufo molesta y apoyo sus codos en la barra-

\- lo siento chicas, es que la abuela Tsunade me tenia un poco ocupado -respondió el rubio- pero bueno ya estamos aquí, por que no mejor ordenamos, yo pagare sus platillos, la abuela me ha dado un bono extra por mis misiones en solitario -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- ¿entonces es por eso que sales tanto de la aldea? -preguntó Sakura con interés-

\- sip -respondió el rubio, mientras parecía ser que Sakura se calmaba un poco-

\- Y yo pensé que salías de la aldea para ver a Isaribi, ¿me pregunto como estará ella? -menciono Ino ganándose la atención de la pelirosa- Aun recuerdo cuando ella se despidió de ti dándote un beso en la mejilla -dijo ella con una risa burlona haciendo que Naruto se apene al recordar lo del beso de Isaribi, y que por alguna razón, Sakura sienta ganas de golpear a esa chica que tanto hablaba su amiga-.

\- ¿como fue eso de que te besaron? -preguntó Sakura apretando los dientes mientras con su mano destruía los palillos con los que iba a comer-

\- ¡No fue la gran cosa, lo digo en serio Sakura-chan! -se defendió el rubio- ¡Isaribi sufrió por uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, yo solo le ofrecí ayuda para que la abuela Tsunade pueda curarla! -dijo Naruto de forma apresurada para justificarse-

En ese momento Naruto recordó uno de los consejos, no hablar de otras chicas, estado con la chica que te gusta, para después recordar otro consejo, siempre que va una tercera persona intentara hacerse notar por lo que es necesario mantener a ambos entretenidos, sin exageración y con temas que te hagan el centro de atención ante tu cita.

\- bueno, pero como lo dije, solo fue un agradecimiento y solo tengo una amistad con Isaribi, ahora, por que no mejor ordenan lo que desean, yo pago -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, dejando un poco asombradas a las chicas, pues por lo que sabia el rubio siempre comía por cortesía de Teuchi o Ayame-

Los tres chicos ordenaron su ramen y comenzaron a comer, Ino y Sakura se fue por lo sencillo, pidieron un ramen vegetariano el cual era la especialidad de Ayame, mientras que Naruto ya se encontraba en su 5to plato de misso ramen, para recordar otro consejo ¨comer de forma moderada y lenta te dará buena imagen¨ por dentro Naruto lloraba, por que no podía saciar su hambre de ramen, pero por fuera sonreía al ver que tenia la atención de ambas chicas.

Con los minutos pasando Sakura e Ino comenzaron a notar algo diferente en Naruto, no parecía alguien molesto ahora que estaban con el, mas bien parecía alguien sencillo y de gustos simples, pero sin duda quien no podía dejar de verlo era Sakura, pues Naruto había usado el truco que le sugirió la pelirosada mayor, quedarse callado y prestar atención a todo lo que Sakura decía, para que al final diera una respuesta coherente.

Sakura termino animándose a un segundo plato de ramen al igual que Ino, pues Naruto aun seguía en su 5to plato, para después Naruto notar los rasgos de su amiga y comenzar a compararlos con la Mebuki rubia y la Mebuki pelirosada.

\- Oye Sakura-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo el rubio que miraba seriamente a la pelirosa-

\- Si piensas que vas a pedirme que salga contigo, otro día, déjame decirte que no tendrás tanta suerte -respondió ella que dejo sus palillos a un lado y sacado la lengua de forma burlona-

\- No es eso, esto tiene que ver con tus padres -mencionó el rubio, dejando confusas a las chicas-

\- Naruto, lo que la loca de mi madre te haya dicho, no debes de tomarle importancia, eres mi amigo y eso nada lo va a cambiar -dijo Sakura pensando que de eso se trataba la pregunta de Naruto-

\- me agrada saber eso Sakura-chan, pero la verdad es que siempre me he preguntado, ¿por que no te pareces a ninguno de ellos? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga, que cambio su personalidad pacifica por una explosiva-

\- ¡la pregunta es enserio! -respondió un poco confusa y ofendida-.

\- lamento si te incomoda mi pregunta, pero es que no importa las veces que te vea con ellos, por alguna extraña razón no te pareces a nada a tus padres -explicó el rubio observando a su amiga a detalle- ¨pero si te pareces a esas personas que traje al hospital¨ -pensó el recordando a la pareja que decían ser los verdaderos padres de Sakura-.

\- y ¿tu que vas a saber de padres? tu ni siquiera... -mencionó Sakura molesta golpeando la barra, mientras Teuchi y Ayame miraban lo que sucedía, para después Ino la interrumpiera-

\- Espera un poco Frentona, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto sobre tus padres -decía Ino que también dejo de comer, cosa que dejo impresionada a la pelirosa- llevamos tiempo siendo amigas y ahora que me doy cuenta, eres muy diferente a tus padres. Solo mírate, no tienes nada en que te familiarices con ellos -dijo Ino un poco preocupada-

\- Ustedes… Ustedes solo están diciendo tonterías, claro que me parezco a mis padres, tengo su carácter de mamá y los gustos de papá -respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, pero la pregunta seguía en su mente-

\- pero… ¿que hay de los rasgos físicos? o ¿alguna herencia en tu chakra? -preguntó Ino mirando a su amiga- tu padre es castaño y tu madre rubia… no me gusta sonar cruel contigo, pero ¿segura que ellos son tus padres? -preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga-

Todos quedaron callados, no tenían idea de que decir pues el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, cuando de repente ante ellos apareció Neko buscando a Naruto.

\- Naruto, la Godaime te necesita de urgencia, ella esta en esa habitación y dijo… positivo -mencionó la anbu, mientras Naruto abría los ojos en shock y las chicas quedaban con mucha confusión por las palabras del anbu-

\- chicas, lamento retirarme de esta manera, pero esto es demasiado importante, viejo toma esto, espero que con esto este pagado lo de esta comida y la de las chicas -dijo Naruto arrojándole un fajo de billetes-

\- pero… aquí hay mucho Naruto como para 15 platos mas -dijo el hombre mirando el dinero-

\- ¡lo usare otro día! -grito el rubio alejándose-

\- ¡NARUTO ESPERA! -gritó Sakura al ver como el rubio se alejaba-

El rubio corría sin importarle nada más que la respuesta a esa gran incógnita que merodeaba su cabeza, ¿será cierto? ¿Ellos serán los padres de Sakura-chan? Sin impórtale mas, una vez que llego a la habitación, de nuevo estaban dormidos.

\- ABUELA ES CIER… -menciono el rubio recibiendo un poderoso coscorrón-

\- shhhh están dormidos -regaño Tsunade-

\- lo siento, pero… ¿es verdad? -preguntó Naruto- ellos, ¿ellos son los padres de Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto en shock-

\- ...Así es... las pruebas -mencionó aclarándose la garganta- salieron positivas... -respondió Tsunade impactada por los resultados- ... Esas personas, son realmente los padres de Sakura -respondió sin poder creer los resultados, mientras la sonrisa de Naruto crecia-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno gracias por leer este cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen algún comentario por favor déjenlo en un Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos después de mucho tiempo aquí es traigo el capitulo 3 de los padres de Sakura, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2 Del dolor al Amor

La situación era un tanto complicada para Tsunade, pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver que Naruto estaba demasiado feliz con su descubrimiento acerca de las dos personas que rescato después de su misión.

\- Naruto -llamó la mujer sacando al rubio de su feliz mundo-

\- ¿sucede algo Oba-chan? -preguntó Naruto mirando a la rubia que se mantenía algo seria-

\- se que estas emocionado, pero quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de los resultados en especial a Sakura -pidió Tsunade viendo como el rubio dejaba su expresión feliz-

\- pero Baa-chan, Sakura merece saber que esas personas con las que ha vivido no son solo unos estafadores, si no hacemos algo ellos podrían lastimarla -dijo el rubio preocupado por su amor platónico-

\- lo se Naruto, pero este tema es muy delicado y no podemos alarmar a esas personas que se hicieron pasar por los padres de Sakura -explicó la mujer mientras el rubio agachaba la cabeza- además si ellos se llegaran a enterar de esto, podrían encontrar la manera de librarse y perjudicar a Sakura, así que prométeme por favor que no le dirás a nadie de este descubrimiento, al menos hasta que tengamos algunas pruebas para incriminarles por robo de identidad -explico la situación haciendo que el rubio se diera cuenta que todo era verdad-

\- bien baa-chan será como tu digas, pero… ¿que harás con Mebuki-san y Kizashi-san? -preguntó el rubio a la mujer-

\- ellos aun están muy débiles y creo que una emoción tan grande como esta perjudicaría bastante su salud, así que los mantendré sedados hasta que logren alguna mejoría en sus cuerpos, con respecto al desgaste mental supongo que llamare a Inoichi Yamanaka para que indague un poco en sus mentes, quizás encuentre algo en sus cabezas y lo que los llevo a alejarse de Sakura -explicó Tsunade al rubio-

\- bien Baa-chan te prometo que hare lo que me pides -respondió el rubio para después escucharse un poderoso gruñido proveniente de su estomago- creo que… regresare a Ichirakus Ramen sigo con mucha hambre -mencionó el rubio provocando que la mujer tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- ha… hai, provecho Naruto -mencionó la mujer riendo nerviosa por las costumbres del chico-

Naruto salió del hospital y se encamino de regreso al Ichirakus, mientras tanto en alguna parte de la aldea, para ser más exacto la casa Haruno.

\- acaso… ¿acaso Naruto e Ino tendrán razón? -se preguntó confundida la pelirosada mientras miraba una foto donde aparecía ella a los 4 años, estaba muy sonriente mientras caminaba de la mano de sus padres, quienes mantenían una mirada de indiferencia a la situación- no… no creo que sea posible ellos me aman, yo soy su hija, si eso debe ser, Naruto e Ino están equivocados y se los voy a probar-

Sakura salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para al final llegar a donde estaban la mujer rubia y el hombre de peinado raro.

\- Oka-san, Oto-san ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? -preguntó Sakura con una voz algo tímida a las dos personas que no parecieron tomarle importancia a sus palabras-

La rubia estaba leyendo una revista mientras beba de una botella de Sake, mientras que el hombre estaba tirado en el sillón con el televisor encendido.

Sakura al ver que no consiguió la atención de sus padres se deprimió bastante, ya tenia tiempo donde ellos la ignoraban o la hacían sentir mal con sus comentarios, la verdad era que ese comportamiento le dolía mucho, sobre todo siendo ella su hija.

\- ¿que es lo que quieres? -preguntó la mujer sorprendiendo a Sakura, pues desde hacia mucho no tenían una platica madre e hija, solo se la pasaban gritándose la una a la otra-

\- yo… yo solo quería preguntarles algo -mencionó la pelirosada no muy segura-

\- ¿Y? -cuestionó la mujer sin importancia, algo que lastimo a Sakura por el tono-

\- ¿ustedes me adoptaron? -preguntó Sakura con la cabeza agachada, esperando un no como respuesta o un abrazo de su madre en caso de que fuera el si, pero eso esa era la opción mas alejada a su realidad-

\- ¿pero que estas diciendo? Claro que eres nuestra hija -reclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie y mirando a la chica-

\- es que… estuve dándome cuenta que yo no me parezco a ustedes, digo… mis ojos son como los de mamá, pero… ¿que hay de mi cabello rosa? -preguntó la chica mirando a los dos adultos-

\- Sakura… tu deberías saber que el rubio no es mi color natural de cabello, es solo que no me gustaba mi color rosado en mi cabello, así que no te aflijas, sea lo que hayas escuchado… eres nuestra hija -mencionó la mujer poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la chica, algo que la sorprendió mucho-

\- gracias… no saben lo preocupada que me tenia ese asunto -mencionó la joven Haruno devolviendo el abrazo de la rubia Haruno-

\- bien ahora anda a asearte, la cena estará en unos minutos -dijo la mujer con una extraña y agradable sonrisa en su rostro-

\- hai -respondió Sakura retirándose y dejando al par de adultos solos que solo pudieron resoplar frustrados-

\- Lo sabía, sabia que ese par de bakas rubios estaban equivocados, ellos claramente son mis padres y mamá me confirmó ahora -mencionó muy contenta Sakura- ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán cuando les diga lo que mis padres me dijeron -mencionó la chica tomando ropa y saliendo de la habitación, pero al salir escucho la voz de sus padres, parecían bastante risueños-

\- escuchaste a esa tonta, la muy ilusa creyó nuestra mentira -fue la voz de la rubia, quien no se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba escuchando cada palabra que ellos decían-

\- si -respondió el hombre sin mucho interés mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión, esta respuesta hizo que Sakura se deprimiera bastante, sentía un nudo en su garganta y lo peor de todo sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas-

\- pero a decir verdad me inquieta bastante que ella comience a sospechar sobre nosotros -mencionó la rubia cara de pasa arrugada-

\- ¡bah! Es la edad todos los mocosos pasan por eso, ahora lo mejor es que sigamos siendo los ¨padres¨ de ella -mencionó el hombre sin mucho interés-

En ese momento Sakura sin querer derribo algo ocasionando que fuera descubierta por ambos adultos, quienes estaban sorprendidos al verla parada.

\- SAKURA, HIJA ¿TE HICISTE DAÑO? -preguntó la rubia intentando retomar el papel de madre amorosa-

\- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! -gritó la chica con la voz quebrada- no se… no se acerquen -pidio la joven Haruno sorprendiendo a los adultos-

\- hija -llamó el hombre de cabellos castaños y extraño peinado-

\- ¿cuando? ¿Cuándo planeaban decírmelo? -cuestionó con los ojos cristalizados por las duras palabras que había escuchado-

\- ¿decirte que? -preguntó la rubia intentando acercase-

\- LO ESCUCHE TODO, USTEDES NO SON MIS PADRES, SOLO ME HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO, AHORA DIGANME, CUANDO IBAN A DECIRMELO -gritó muy herida la pelirosada mientras los semblantes preocupados de ambos adultos cambiaban por uno de seriedad-

\- no lo creí importante, además… era obvio que lo descubrirías, eres un fenómeno de cabellos rosas -respondió la rubia sin temor a herirla-

\- ya nos descubrió no podemos ocultar nada asi que soltémosle la bomba de una vez -mencionó el hombre frustrado por la presencia de la chica-

\- bien, escucha esto Sakura… nosotros te compramos por una cantidad mínima de efectivo, tus verdaderos padres te odiaban y se querían deshacer de ti, así que nosotros necesitábamos una hija para enamorar a uno de los hijos de algun Uchiha, pero me estoy dando cuenta que eres una completa inútil que me hizo gastar dinero que necesitábamos ya que ni estando en el equipo de Sasuke-sama pudiste seducirlo -respondió la mujer con una palabras tan crueles que provocaron el llanto de Sakura, quien no resistió esas palabras y corrió en dirección a su habitación-

Sakura entro a su habitación, la vida que ella tenia era toda una mentira, sus padres o esas personas que la ¨cuidaban¨ no tenían el mínimo interés en ella, además ahora se dio cuenta que esa mujer siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella frente a la sociedad, mientras que estando en su casa se volvía una tirana.

\- ellos… ellos -mencionó la pelirosada sin soportarlo-

En ese momento la chica tomo una maleta y metió lo esencial para después mirar por ultima vez su habitación y saltar por la ventana, mientras los rayos y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia acompañaban tan deprimente momento.

Sakura comenzó a correr, no sabia a donde pero solo quería irse de ese lugar.

\- ellos… jamás me quisieron -mencionó sacudiendo su cabeza mientras varias imágenes de esas personas aparecían en su cabeza- solo fui usada para su propio beneficio -dijo la chica mientras aparecía la imagen de la mujer enseñándole una foto de Sasuke- es por ellos que me obsesione tanto en Sasuke -dijo la chica muy dolida, recordando como la rubia le exigía que tenia que enamorarlo, para hacerlos muy felices-

Sakura siguió corriendo, su primera opción era irse con Ino, pero negó rápidamente, ahora solo había alguien en quien podía confiar.

Ichirakus Ramen…

\- esto fue una delicia viejo -dijo el rubio frotándose su abultado abdomen-

\- cuando quieras hijo, por cierto me sorprendió esa nueva actitud tuya, fuiste todo un caballero con las señoritas Haruno y Yamanaka, estoy seguro que muy pronto alguna de ellas estará rendida a tus pies -alentó el hombre mientras Naruto sonreía algo apenado-

\- no es eso viejo, es solo que… una nueva amiga me dio unos consejos que pienso seguir de ahora en adelante -dijo el rubio con sus mejillas coloradas-

\- pues haces muy bien Naruto-kun, esa nueva actitud te hará quedar bien ante las chicas… espero que tengas tiempo de invitarme a salir a mi -mencionó de forma burlona Ayame-

\- jejeje supongo que si Ayame-Nee -dijo el rubio algo apenado, para despues ver la hora en el reloj- huy es tarde… me retiro viejo, adiós Ayame-Nee buenas noches -se despidió el rubio-

\- adiós Naruto -se despidió el viejo-

\- Naruto llega rápido a rápido a casa para evitar resfríate, ya comenzó a llover -gritó Ayame usando sus manos para que su voz llegara al rubio-

Naruto camino tranquilamente por la aldea, la lluvia no era algo que le molestara en absoluto, camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a su departamento, sin duda le sorprendió mucho ver a una deprimida Sakura al lado de su puerta esperándolo, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención es que ella estaba llorando.

\- Sakura-chan -llamó el rubio muy preocupado por su amiga, quien al levantar el rostro, simplemente le salto encima mientras lo abrazaba con mucha ¿necesidad?-

\- Naruto -murmuró la chica mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente- ellos… ellos me mintieron… siempre me estuvieron mintiendo -dijo la chica llorando-

\- ¿Qué paso Sakura-chan? -preguntó el rubio-

\- esas personas… esas personas no son mis padres, ellos me dijeron cosas horribles cuando se los pregunte -mencionó llorando en el pecho del rubio, quien solo podía abrazarla y acariciar su espalda esperando reconfortarla-

\- tranquila Sakura-chan, todo va a estar bien, ven pasa, no quiero que te vayas a refriar -dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras cargaba la maleta de la chica-

Una vez dentro del departamento, Naruto llevo a Sakura a la sala y la sentó en el sofá, la pelirosa estaba temblando y el rubio no sabia si era por el frio o por la dura situación que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Lentamente el rubio se sentó al lado de Sakura quien seguía con la mirada agacha.

\- Sakura-chan, no te preocupes… lo que esas personas te hayan dicho yo no creo que sea verdad -mencionó el rubio intentando apoyarle-

\- sus palabras son la verdad… soy una inútil -dijo Sakura llorando, mientras el rubio se asombraba por ver como su mejor amiga se menospreciaba de esa manera-

\- ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó Naruto de forma seria mirando a la pelirosada-

\- … -Sakura no respondió pero miraba incrédulo al rubio-

\- tu, tu no eres Sakura-chan -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a la chica-

\- Naruto -mencionó ella al ver que uno de sus pocos apoyos parecía querer abandonarla-

\- se que Sakura-chan estaría dolida, pero eso no quiere decir que ella se iba a menospreciar a si misma, Sakura-chan jamás se dejaría influenciar por lo que piensen los demás de ella -reveló el rubio haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos ante la verdad-

\- Naruto… tu no… por favor… todos menos tu -pedía Sakura mirando al chico mientras de sus ojos volvían a fluir lagrimas- no me abandones… eres lo único real que tengo después de lo que ellos me dijeron -pidió Sakura a Naruto, mientras esta se pegaba al pecho del chico y lo abrazaba con desesperación-

El rubio lentamente subió sus brazos y correspondió al abrazo logrando calamar a Sakura un poco, pero de igual forma aun sollozaba.

\- jamás te abandonare Sakura-chan, cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites -aclaró el rubio, al momento en que elevaba el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos- solo prométeme que jamás de volverás a menospreciar, esa no es la Sakura-chan que tanto admiro, la Sakura-chan que admiro es fuerte, inteligente y un poco violenta, pero ese es el encanto que Sakura-chan tiene, es lo que mas me gusta de ti -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas-

\- ¨Naruto…-kun¨ -pensó ella mirando a Naruto- ¨Naruto-kun es tan… tan diferente a Sasuke… incluso es muy… tierno¨ -pensó la chica sonrosada-

En ese momento el rubio término sorprendido a la chica que se paso de tener un lindo sonroso a un intenso sonrojo, pues en estos momentos el rubio la cargaba en brazos sin su concentimiento, mientras su cabeza estaba pegada al pecho del chico.

\- Espera ¿Qué estas haciendo? grandísimo Baka -preguntó ella algo nerviosa ante las acciones del chico-

\- te llevo a mi cama, después de todo, mereces por lo menos dormir con comodidad -respondió el rubio sonriéndole a la chica mientras su mente volaba a mil por hora con dicha respuesta-

\- pe… pero… aun es muy pro… pronto -dijo la chica muy nerviosa- podrías ser gentil ¿por favor? Es mi… mi primera vez -pidió muy avergonzada la chica mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado por sus palabras-

\- de que hablas Sakura-chan, tu necesitas descansar -dijo el rubio sin entender las palabras de su amiga- aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo mejor es que te relajes con una ducha, tu estuviste corriendo bajo la lluvia y no me gustaría que te enfermes -dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del baño, dejando a Sakura notar que el baño constaba con una bañera-

\- yo gracias Naruto-kun -dijo la chica depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio lo cual lo hizo sonrojar y poner cara de bobo- eh Naruto-kun -llamó Sakura al rubio-

\- ¿si Sakura-chan? -preguntó el Uzumaki-

\- si no te sales yo no podre bañarme -dijo la chica algo avergonzada-

\- a discúlpame, yo te dejare la ropa aquí en la puerta -comentó el rubio soltando la maleta y caminando a su habitación-

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pants verdes, mientras en su cabeza estaba su gorro de foca, ahora el chico estaba por salir de la habitación hasta que vio a Sakura en la puerta frente a el, la chica tenia el cabello suelto y solo llevaba una camiseta color lila que llegaba a la altura de sus muslos.

\- ¨se ve hermosa¨ -pensó el rubio sonrojado, mientras Sakura desviaba la mirada algo apenada-

\- Naruto no me veas así, es vergonzoso -declaró la Haruno un poco nerviosa-

\- lo siento, es que… te vez muy bonita -comentó el rubio con un leve sonroso-

\- ¿en serio lo crees? -preguntó la oji jade desviando su mirada-

\- si -respondió el chico- eh bueno… creo que, te dejo mi cama para que descanses -dijo el rubio intentando salir, pero en ese momento Sakura lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-

\- pero… ¿y tu? -preguntó Sakura mirando al rubio-

\- no te preocupes dormiré en el sillón de la sala, es bastante comodo -dijo el rubio intentando no preocuparla-

\- no, no puedo aceptar eso Naruto-kun, tu… tu me acogiste en tu casa, yo debo dormir en el sillón -dijo Sakura-

\- para nada Sakura-chan, tu eres mi invitada, así que por favor usa mi recamara -insistió Naruto-

Sakura se quedo parada unos minutos al lado del marco de la puerta mientras miraba al rubio acomodando el sofá para poder descansar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto volteando a ver a Sakura-

\- yo… este… es que no… ¿podrías venir a tu habitación? -preguntó la chica al rubio que simplemente suspiro ante la terquedad de la chica y le siguió, una vez en su habitacion la miro sentada en la esquina de la cama con el rostro agachado-

Naruto camino hacia su cama y se sentó al lado de la chica, para después lentamente quitarse su gorro de foca y ponérselo en la cabeza en un intento de sacarla de su depresión.

\- quizás el señor foca deba acompañarte esta noche -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura se sentía extraña-

\- Naruto-kun -murmuró asombrada al ver que el rubio le ponía su gorro, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en los orbes azules de su amigo-

\- descansa Sakura-chan -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento Sakura lo tomo por la muñeca deteniéndolo-

\- Naruto-kun… podrías… ¿podrías dormir conmigo? -preguntó la chica sin creer lo que ella estaba diciendo-

\- ¿do-dormir juntos? -preguntó Naruto con el rostro rojo-

\- NO TE EMOCIONES MUCHO BAKA -gritó ella muy nerviosa por su propia petición- es, es solo que… no quiero sentirme sola… otra vez -mencionó la chica agachando la mirada-

En ese momento el rubio levanto las sabanas y se acomodo al lado de la chica que miraba incrédula al rubio.

\- Sakura-chan… jamás estarás sola, te lo prometo… recuerda que Baa-chan, Shizune-Neechan, Ino y yo estaremos siempre para ti -dijo el rubio logrando que Sakura sonriera después de todo ese momento incomodo que vivió-

\- gracias, Naruto-kun… gracias -agradeció la chica que cerro lentamente sus ojos y termino profundamente dormida después-

\- Te prometo Sakura-chan, que esos malnacidos van a pagar lo que te hicieron, además… nada de lo que te dijeron es cierto, eso lo se yo -comentó el rubio que se puso a admirar a Sakura mientras dormía-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3… Verdades al aire.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Sakura huyo de su casa, ahora ella vivía en casa de Naruto quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, algo que pudo agradecer la chica pues el rubio era una de las personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella. primeros días difícilmente podían mantenerse contentos, pues Naruto tuvo que cambiar muchas de sus costumbres como, dormir en boxers, cambiar los hábitos alimenticios y salir a comprar con mas frecuencia.

Sin duda las compras fueron lo mas problemático ya que Sakura se quedaba en el departamento por petición de Naruto ya que esas personas que se hacían pasar por sus padres podrían exigirle que regresara y tratarla peor ahora que antes. A Sakura no le pareció correcto que Naruto cargara con tantas responsabilidades y fue cuando surgió su primera pelea como compañeros de departamento, al final Sakura decidió que si no podía aportar algo trabajando entonces se dedicaría a ser ama de casa.

Tsunade estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en casa de Naruto, pues el Uzumaki le hablo de lo que sucedió con Sakura y rápidamente la Hokage fue a verle a la casa de Naruto, en esa visita Sakura se había quebrado por segunda vez donde le explicaba a detalle a su maestra todo lo que esas personas le habían dicho, lo cual hizo que la mujer tomara medidas mas severas.

Esas dos semanas pasaron volando y trayendo consigo varias cosas, mas misiones que Naruto cumplía como loco, los verdaderos padres de Sakura tenían mas avances y al parecer su recuperación estaría culminada en cuestión de días, pero sobre todo lo que se debía resaltar mas era esa amistad fortalecida que ahora tenían Naruto y Sakura. Ambos se podían contar todo sin tener que sentirse incomodos, compartían la cama y su amistad estaba cerca de subir al siguiente nivel.

\- Sakura-chan ya regrese -Se anunció el rubio abriendo la puerta de la casa-

\- Oh Naruto-kun, que alegría que hayas regresado -Dijo Sakura llevando un mandil blanco que llegaba a sus muslos. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta roja de manga larga que se ceñía a la perfección en su esbelto cuerpo, además de llevar una falda azul que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, mientras su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta que llegaba a la altura de su cuello- En unos minutos estará lista la comida -Explicó Sakura regresando a la cocina mientras Naruto sonreía levemente-

Flashback….

\- Bueno Naruto comamos por que si no se enfriara -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Naruto asentía al ver a la chica de sus sueños cocinándole especialmente a el-

Pero justo cuando dieron el primer bocado el rostro de ambos se puso completamente azul.

\- ¨Esta muy salado¨ -Pensaron en sincronía-

4 Días después….

\- Espero que esta vez salga mejor -Suspiró la oji verde probando la comida antes de servirla- Vaya… Si es mejor -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- No puedo esperar a que Naruto-kun lo pruebe, seguro que lo amara -Dijo mirando el guisado de carne que había preparado-

Una vez que Naruto llego, el chico sonrió nervioso al ver que Sakura había preparado la comida de ese día, quería negarse a comerlo, pero al escuchar que se esmero mucho para prepararlo solo para el no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Naruto lloró mentalmente y le pidió a Kami que si era generoso, su dolor terminará de forma rápida. Una vez en la mesa, Sakura se sirvió su porción de comida con una sonrisa y espero a que Naruto diera el primer bocado, con mucho miedo el rubio llevo la comida a su boca y cerro los ojos esperando el picante máximo, el amargo sabor o el sabor a quemado, para su suerte ninguno de esos sabores se presento.

\- Sakura-chan -Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su amiga- Es delicioso -Comentó el rubio comiendo como si hubiera pasado varios días en abstinencia de comida-

Fin del Flashback…

\- ¨Eres muy fuerte Sakura-chan, me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado estas semanas, pero sobre todo… me sorprende lo buena cocinera que te volviste¨ -Pensó el rubio para después caminar a la cocina-

\- Justo a tiempo como siempre -Dijo Sakura soltando una risita mientras acomodaba la mesa- Naruto-kun te molestaría sacar el refresco, ya casi termino con esto -Dijo pasando a la estufa y comenzando a servir las porciones-

\- claro Sakura-chan -Respondió Naruto caminando al refrigerador y cumpliendo con lo pedido, para después pasar a sacar dos vasos de la alacena y comenzar a llenarlos-

\- Buen provecho -Dijo Sakura mostrándole un plato de arroz frito, para después colocar un poco de pescado al vapor junto con una ensalada-

\- Vaya, cada día eres mas creativa Sakura-chan -Alagó Naruto haciendo sonrojar a su amiga-

\- Bueno procedamos a comer -Pidió Sakura tomando asiento frente a Naruto-

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, por primera vez el silencio y la compañía que se hacían ambos era demasiado cómodo, más sin embargo Sakura no pudo evitar ver un corte en la mejilla de Naruto y como tenia todo el brazo derecho vendado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica-

\- Naruto… creo, creo que deberías pedirle a Tsunade-sama que te deje descansar un tiempo -Pidió la pelirosada-

\- No puedo hacerlo Sakura-chan, debo de trabajar duro para salir adelante y así poder mantenernos a los dos, además la abuela a sido comprensible y me da un poco mas de lo que es debido -Explicó Naruto mirando a su compañera-

\- Pero es que tu haces demasiado por mi, tengo miedo de que mueras haya afuera en alguna misión en solitario -Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada-

\- Sakura-chan a mi no me importa arriesgar mi pellejo por ti, tu eres mi mejor amiga, una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, yo haría lo que fuera por ti -Explicó Naruto, para que Sakura solo apretara los puños enojada-

\- ESO NO ME INTERESA GRANDISIMO BAKA, ME PREOCUPAS DEMASIADO, NO SABES LAS VECES QUE POR LAS NOCHES LE PIDO A KAMI POR QUE NO ESTES MUERTO Y QUE ENTRES POR ESA PUERTA SONRIENDOME Y QUE ME LLAMES SAKURA-CHAN QUE TANTO ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR -Gritó enojada mientras intentaba evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a escurrir en lagrimas, pero la furia era tanta que sus ojos se cristalizaron y lloro por rabia-

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Sakura quedo sorprendido, no espero que su amiga pensara esas cosas de el, Naruto se puso de pie y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, lo cual fue tomado como una gran sorpresa y esto logro un enorme sonrojo en la oji-jade.

\- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? GRANDISIMO PERVERTIDO SUELTAME… ESTO NO ES ALGO QUE SE PUEDA SOLUCIONAR ASI -Mencionó empujando al rubio, pero Naruto se negó a soltarla, eso la enojó un poco mas y no podía evitar tener un sonrojo visible en su rostro-

\- Perdón Sakura-chan, no pensé que yo te preocupaba tanto -Dijo el rubio mientras la expresión molesta de la oji jade se suavizaba, Sakura se mantuvo callada y lentamente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, donde se tranquilizo al escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón del oji azul para después devolverle el abrazo a su amigo-

\- ¨Naruto-kun, ¿Por que no me fije antes en ti?¨ -Se preguntó Sakura mas relajada y disfrutando el contacto con Naruto- ¨Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy contigo, me pregunto ¿Cuándo tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti?¨ -Se preguntó Sakura- Naruto-kun -Llamó Sakura haciendo que el rubio bajara la vista- Perdóname, eh sido una desagradecida, tu solo quieres ayudarme y… -Mencionó cuando Naruto la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Sakura, cosa que la sonrojo-

\- Lo hice por que era lo correcto y por que eres mi amiga Sakura-chan, eres la persona más importante para mí -Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

\- Naruto-kun… yo -Mencionó Sakura cerrando sus ojos y acercándose lentamente al rubio que la imito, lentamente ambos avanzaba y justo cuando hicieron un pequeño contacto alguien llamó a la puerta obligándoles a separarse un poco decepcionado- Ve a abrir ¿si? Yo iré a cambiarme -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pequeña mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Naruto-

\- Claro Sakura-chan -Dijo el rubio mirando como la chica caminaba a la habitación que ambos compartían-

Al llegar a la puerta el rubio termino encontrándose con rostros amigos, pues frente a el estaban Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya a quienes rápidamente les dejo pasar.

\- Vaya, Vaya parece que el nidito de amor si a prosperado -Comentó Jiraiya de forma burlona al ver como la casa de Naruto se miraba mas limpia y ordenada, mientras que Tsunade le daba un codazo en las costillas-

\- Naruto ¿Dónde esta Sakura? -Preguntó Tsunade buscando a su alumna-

\- Ella dijo que ira a cambiarse de ropas -Respondió Naruto- ¿Les gustaría algo de beber? -Preguntó Naruto esperando respuestas pero solo recibió quijadas desencajadas y ojos tan abiertos como un plato-

\- Va… Vaya y…. y dicen que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos -Comentó Tsunade mientras a Naruto se le hinchaba una vena en la frente-

\- Pero aun así Naruto es un perrito obediente -Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación, mientras lucia una camiseta blanca y una larga falda azul, para después ver a Naruto deprimido en una esquina- muy buenas tardes -Saludó Sakura mientras Jiraiya quedaba en shock al ver la escena-

\- Dejavu -Murmuró el de cabellos albinos al recordar varias escenas similares-

\- Así que… ¿Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa que solo puso a Sakura tan roja como una salsa curry-

\- Yo, no pues… es que… vera y esto paso y luego lo otro -Mencionó muy nerviosa la pelirosada-

\- No tienes por que apenarte Sakura, tú y Naruto se han vuelto bastante unidos no veo por que debas avergonzarte de ello, a demás fue una fortuna que Naruto te recibiera con los brazos abiertos -Comentó Tsunade mirando como Jiraiya intentaba levantarle el animo a Naruto-

\- Si, Naruto-kun es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que eso ocurrio -Dijo deprimida la chica, cuando de repente sintió la mano de Tsunade en su hombro-

\- Todo se va a solucionar, tengo una semana investigándolos además que hay ciertas cosas que debes saber Sakura -Dijo Tsunade en un tono serio-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó Sakura-

\- Ven al hospital a las 12:00 A.M, que Naruto te traiga por favor, el sabe el numero de la habitación -Explicó la mujer, dejando muy curiosa a la chica-

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO HEMOS HECHO NADA Y AUNQUE ESO PASARA NO TE DIRÍA NADA QUE TE AYUDARA EN TUS SUCIOS LIBROS -Gritó Naruto muy sonrojado al imaginarse en alguna situación comprometedora con Sakura-

\- Vamos Naruto cuéntame yo soy como… como el abuelito pervertido que nuca tuviste, anda has feliz a este viejo y dile tus aventuras -Insistió Jiraiya, pero de pronto se comenzó a sentir un instinto asesino tan fuerte que los hizo sudar del miedo-

\- JIIRAAIIIYA, MALDITO PERVERTIDOOO -Exclamó Tsunade con los ojos blancos de la furia mientras avanzaba hacia el viejo-

\- NARUTOOOO ¿QUE LE ESTAS CONTANDO A TU PERVERTIDO SENSEI? -Preguntó Sakura avanzando de la misma manera que Tsunade-

\- Tsunade-sama, Sakura creo que deberían calmarse un poco -Dijo Shizune intentando detener a alumna y maestra pero estas no escuchaban nada-

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! -Gritaron ambos aterrados mientras se abrazaban en espera de la más grande paliza de sus vidas-

Tsunade separo a Jiraiya de Naruto sin la menor de las dificultades para después tomarlo por el cuello de sus ropas y soltarle un derechazo al rostro que lo obligo a salir por una ventana que por fortuna estaba abierta, mientras que Naruto simplemente muy aterrado miraba como Sakura sonreía de forma malvada para después golpearlo en la mejilla y que este se estrellara y destruyera la puerta de la casa.

\- Pervertido idiota -Dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa para tomar aire mientras se recargaba en el barandal-

Shizune suspiro y se acerco a Naruto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y así poder comenzar a curarlo, el rubio fue guiado hasta el sofá donde Shizune con mucho cuidado comenzó su trabajo para curar la mejilla inflamada de Naruto.

\- No entiendo por que reaccionaron así de violentas, parece que tuvieran un radar para detectar cuando Jiraiya-sama dice algo pervertido -Mencionó Shizune mirando a Naruto que simplemente estaba callado- ¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó Shizune mirando que el chico estaba muy callado-

\- Si, solo que se me hace raro que reaccionara así -Dijo el rubio-

\- Bueno Naruto-kun, es que una cosa es lo que sucede cuando están solos y otra lo que pasa frente a los demás -Dijo la morena notando que la hinchazón en la mejilla de Naruto bajaba-

\- Si pero, aun así el golpe que me dio ahora me dolió mucho mas que antes -Dijo el rubio en un tono apagado, algo que hizo que Sakura sintiera culpa-

\- Pues si dejaras de actuar tan pervertido como Jiraiya eso no te dolería -Dijo Tsunade buscando algo que beber del refrigerador-

\- Tsunade-sama por si no lo sabe, Naruto-kun no dijo nada pervertido -Defendió Shizune al rubio, haciendo que una pequeña discusión comenzara entre las dos mujeres-

Naruto se puso de pie y salió para hablar con Sakura, pero fue grande su sorpresa ver que no estaba ya en el barandal como solía hacerlo cada vez que se molestaban el uno con el otro.

\- Sakura-chan no esta -Dijo el rubio haciendo que ambas mujeres dejaran la discusión y salieran en busca de Sakura junto al Uzumaki-

Mientras en las calles…

\- Y eso es lo que necesito por favor -Pidió Sakura sentada frente a una barra de servicio mientras el encargado sonreía-

\- No se preocupe Sakura-san, ya vera que le preparare el mejor ramen de todos para que Naruto y usted puedan disfrutarlo -Dijo un muy conocido hombre que trabajaba en Ichirakus Ramen-

\- Muchas gracias no sabe como se lo agradezco -Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa al pensar que ese tazón de ramen seria la escusa perfecta para poder pasar un rato agradable con Naruto y pedirle perdón por el golpe-

\- No me lo agradezca, todo por la novia de mi cliente estrella -Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura se apenara, pero sonriera levemente al pensar en si misma como la novia de Naruto-

En cuestión de 10 minutos el ramen estuvo listo y Sakura se retiro del local con una gran sonrisa, ya quería ver la cara de Naruto al ver que le compro el bol de ramen mas grande de todos, ahora la pelirosada caminaba de regreso, cuando de repente escucho una voz muy familiar que la hizo voltear muy asustada.

\- Parece que aquí estabas maldita malagradecida -Dijo una mujer rubia que se encontraba cruzada de brazos-

\- Es usted… -Dijo Sakura retrocediendo-

\- Si soy yo… tu madre -Dijo la mujer- ¿Quieres decirme donde chingados has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo? -Preguntó la mujer muy enojada y haciendo a la perfección su papel de madre preocupada-

\- Mi Sakura -Dijo el hombre con los ojos humedecidos y listo para atrapar a la chica en un abrazo lo cual logro ya que la chica estaba quedando como la mal hija frente a las personas que pasaban por ahí y miraban lo que ocurría- NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO SAKURA, NO SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA NO EH PODIDO DORMIR POR LA PREOCUPACIÓN, POR FAVOR PRINCESA REGRESA CON NOSOTROS A CASA -Pedía el hombre con lagrimas de cocodrilo y moco colgando-

\- Vaya parece que estar fuera de casa te tiene con hábitos asquerosos -Dijo mirando la caja de ramen- Dame eso, iremos a casa y podrás comer algo nutritivo -Mencionó arrebatándole la caja y tirándola a un bote de basura, para después poner una mano en su espalda pero ella no se movía así que la mujer se agacho y- Sera mejor que te muevas estúpida, nosotros podemos lastimar a tu bastardo amorcito si no nos obedeces -Dijo la mujer haciendo que Sakura se alejara y diera un paso atrás-

\- Es mentira, Naruto-kun no se dejaría influenciar por ustedes -Comentó la chica de cabellos rosas-

\- ¿Quieres retarnos? -Preguntó el hombre de peinado extraño- tenemos al concejo civil y algunos jefes de clanes que nos apoyarían para lastimar a tu amado y estúpido amigo -Amenazó el hombre mientras Sakura simplemente bajaba la mirada con mucho dolor y hacia lo que le pedían para evitar que hirieran a Naruto-

\- Anda querida se que estas ansiosa por comer la comida casera de tu madre -Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia-

En esos momentos podemos ver a Tsunade y Shizune detenido a Naruto que estaba más que furioso ya que pudo ver como Sakura cambio de una expresión de sorpresa a una de depresión al escuchar algunas de esas palabras.

\- Suéltame abuela, esos bastardos no se van a salir con la suya, les voy a mostrar que no se van a salir con la suya -Gritaba el rubio que hacia lo que podía por seguirlos y ayudar a Sakura pero ambas mujeres lo impedían-

\- Naruto no estas pensando con la cabeza… en realidad nunca lo haces, pero deberías de calmarte un poco ¿Crees que no les he seguido la pista? -Preguntó Tsunade logrando detener al rubio- Si quieres detenerlos deberás hacerme caso en todo, ahora síganme si queremos ponerles un alto -Mencionó la rubia- Bien vamos -Dijo Tsunade dando un salto para terminar siendo seguida por Naruto y Shizune-

Regresando con Sakura y sus ¨Padres¨ ahora se encontraban caminando sin ser vistos por nadie y lentamente regresaban a su hogar.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado andar de puta con ese demonio, por que ahora ese será tu trabajo, quieres un techo y comida, entonces vas a entretener a todos los hombres que te consigamos para que tu puedas comer y vivir con nosotros -Dijo la mujer, mientras Sakura ponía una cara de terror-

\- No lo hare, yo… yo no pienso hacer eso que ustedes me están diciendo -Dijo Sakura que recibió una cachetada de parte de ¨su padre¨-

\- Cállate, no te lo estamos preguntando -Gritó muy enojado el hombre, mientras Sakura se tomaba el área afectada-

\- Vaya… casualmente tenemos un invitado -Dijo la mujer mirando a un hombre obeso y enorme que los esperaba- Buenas noches -Saludo ¨Mebuki¨-

\- Llegan tarde, tengo 20 minutos esperándoles -Comentó el hombre cruzado de brazos y muy molesto-

\- No se preocupe, al menos podemos asegurarle que podrá pasar un buen rato con nuestra amiga -Dijo ¨Kizashi¨ poniendo enfrente a Sakura que se estaba comportando sumisa ante las amenazas que le habían dado esos dos -

\- ¿Esa mocosa? -Preguntó el hombre con desagrado- Me prometieron pechos grandes y ella es tan plana como una tabla -Dijo el hombre haciendo que Sakura cada vez se sintiera peor-

\- Bueno eso es verdad, pero te aseguro que gritara tu nombre cuando comiences a destrozarla internamente -Dijo ¨Mebuki¨ con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Sakura y la empujaba hacia el hombre-

\- Bueno ya veremos si eso es verdad -Dijo el hombre listo para arrastrar a Sakura por el cabello, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pudiera tocarla un shuriken se encajo en su mano- ¡AAAAHHHH! -Gritó de dolor tomándose su mano que no paraba de sangrar despues de eso un sonido y una voz muy familiar se escucharon-

\- ¡RASENGAN! -Fue el grito que se escucho por todos lados haciendo que el hombre se estrellara con la casa de los Haruno-

\- ¡ES EL DEMONIO! -Gritaron ambos adultos al ver a Naruto muy enojado-

\- Tóquenle un solo cabello y los mato -Dijo Naruto mirando con furia a ambos adultos que se estremecieron al verle los ojos rojos-

En ese momento Sakura se alejo de esas personas y se refugio detrás de Naruto, esperando ver las reacciones de esas personas, pero todo termino cuando una voz conocida para todos se hizo presente.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI? -Preguntó Tsunade apareciendo mientras era acompañada por Shizune y Jiraiya que miro a Naruto y le levanto el pulgar en señal de orgullo-

\- Tsunade-sama que bueno que llega, venia de un paseo con mi esposo y Sakura, cuando de repente ese delincuente de ahí nos ataco sin previo aviso -Dijo muy enojada la rubia de ojos verdes señalando a Naruto que se mantenía protegiendo a Sakura-

\- ¿Eso es verdad Naruto? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando al rubio-

\- Si -Respondió Naruto sin contemplaciones-

\- Lo ve, lo admite, le exijo que lo saque del programa shinobi y lo mande a IT para que le hagan un lavado de cerebro o algo así -Grito ¨Mebuki¨ muy enojada y pero sintiéndose segura con la presencia de Tsunade-

\- Anbu -Llamó Tsunade para que en ese momento aparecieran varios shinobi con mascaras de animales trajes negros y protectores grises en el pecho- ¿Qué fue lo que vieron y escucharon? -Preguntó Tsunade haciendo que la señora Haruno abriera los ojos de la impresión-

\- Naruto Uzumaki si ataco a la familia Haruno y a ese hombre que esta inconsciente -señaló al obeso que estaba noqueado frente a la puerta- la razón fue simple, los Haruno quería prostituir a su propia hija con fines de ganar dinero -Dijo Neko dejando helados a ambos ¨padres¨-

\- Llévenselos de mí vista -Ordenó Tsunade mientras los anbu rápidamente atrapaban a la pareja de civiles-

\- Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto acercándose a la pelirosa, que rápidamente lo abrazo con desesperación para después quebrarse y llorar-

\- Gracias Naruto-kun, muchas gracias -Dijo Sakura llorando en el pecho de su amigo- No se como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero… ahora solo puedo hacer esto -Dijo Sakura derramando pequeñas lagrimas y besando a un sorprendido Naruto que no esperaba ese movimiento- Gracias de nuevo -Repitió acostando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto que sonreía y la abrazaba-

\- SUÉLTENME, ESTO ES UN ERROR YO JAMÁS HARÍA ESO A MI HIJA YO LA AMO -Gritaba Kizashi forcejeando pero los anbus hacían el menor esfuerzo por mantenerlo a raya-

\- SAKURA… HIJA DILES LA VERDAD, DILES QUE TODO LO QUE DIJERON ES UNA MENTIRA -Gritaba la mujer-

En ese momento, Sakura miro a Naruto y lo tomo de la mano para despues caminar lentamente hacia ¨sus padres¨ quienes pensaron que se apiadaría de ellos.

\- Dejemos en claro esto grandísima bruja, tu misma y ese fracasado alcohólico dijeron que no soy su hija, así que para mi, ustedes no existen y no… son… mis padres -Dijo Sakura que apretó la mano de Naruto esperando apoyo de su parte, logrando que el se aferrara mas al agarre para brindarle fuerzas-

\- ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA CUANDO REGRESEMOS Y LES DIGAMOS LA VERDAD ESTARAS EN MUCHOS PROBLE… -En ese momento la mujer desapareció junto a su esposo y al hombre obeso, que fueron sacados de ahí por los anbu-

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver que Sakura se miraba muy agitada pero esta se calmo y le sonrió con ternura-

\- Lo estoy ahora -Respondió Sakura abrazando a Naruto, quien devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa-

\- Naruto -Llamó Tsunade haciendo que el rubio volteara- estoy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste muy bien -Dijo Tsunade desordenándole los cabellos al chico-

\- Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti -Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Excelente trabajo Naruto -Felicitó Jiraiya con una sonrisa amplia- como recompensa te daré el grandioso honor de acompañarme a husmear en las termales de Kiri -Comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida pero un puño termino estampándose en su rostro-

\- Ni lo sueñe Ero-Sennin -Exclamó Sakura muy enojada- no permitiré que convierta en un pervertido a MI Naruto-kun -Sentenció con las mejillas coloradas-

\- A si que… ¿TU Naruto-kun? -Preguntó con burla Shizune haciendo que Sakura se apenara y Naruto sonriera nervioso-

\- Bueno chicos después de esto, creo que ustedes merecen unas vacaciones -Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa- Les daré el resto del mes para que las cosas se tranquilicen y Sakura, pospondremos lo que te conté para mañana, debes estar descansada física y mental para mañana por favor -Pidió Tsunade recibiendo un Hai de la chica-

\- Bueno chicos, buenas noches y descansen -Dijo Tsunade retirándose mientras Shizune le seguía para después desaparecer dejando a Naruto y Sakura parados donde estaban-

\- Regresemos a casa por favor -Pidió Sakura mientras Naruto sonreía y tomaba de la mano a Naruto, provocando que el chico sonriera y asintiera-

Con eso nuestros jóvenes amigos caminaron a la casa de Naruto en un cómodo silencio, que se rompió cuando llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, pues Sakura había detenido a Naruto para tomarlo por las manos y hacer algo que solo había pensado en sus más locas fantasías.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Preguntó Sakura mirando los ojos del impactado rubio-

\- ¿No…. Novios? -Preguntó el rubio asombrado-

\- Me acogiste en tu casa, me cuidaste y me apoyaste cuando siempre te eh necesitado y me eh dado cuenta que desde hace mucho tu me gustas, pero no sabia como decírtelo -Mencionó Sakura con un poco de pena-

\- Sakura-chan -Murmuró Naruto impactado ante tal revelación- Sakura-chan, eso que me acabas de preguntar solo tiene una respuesta, acepto ser tu novio Sakura-chan, para mi eres la chica mas bonita de toda la aldea y quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase siempre me tendrás para hacerte feliz -Dijo el rubio mirando a Sakura que de nuevo tomo las riendas del asunto y derivó a Naruto contra la cama para comenzar a besarlo-

Ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama contemplándose el uno al otro mientras sus sonrisas adornaban sus rostros, Sakura recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y el solo la atrajo mas a el para finalmente caer dormidos.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados y con una inmersa felicidad, estaban con la persona que mas querían y tenían vacaciones, no podían pedir más.

\- Por mucho que me guste estar contigo, debemos levantarnos tengo que preparar el desayuno y hacer mis labores en la casa -Menciono Sakura acariciando la mejilla del rubio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-

\- Que tal si te ayudo un poco, recuerda que la abuela te pidió estar descansada para esta noche -Dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír a Sakura-

Ambos se levantaron e hicieron los quehaceres de la casa, desayunaron juntos y después salieron convirtiéndose en el chisme numero uno de toda la aldea, algo que cuando llego a los oídos de cierta chica, estallo en un grito de incredulidad pues su disque mejor amiga nunca le dijo nada de lo que ocurría entre Naruto y ella.

\- FREEENTOOONAAAAAAA -Gritó furiosa Ino que salió corriendo y dejando la tienda de flores mientras su padre solo suspiraba-

En esos momentos Naruto y Sakura se en el parque, ahora ambos disfrutaban de su compañía al estar bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde Sakura estaba dándole de comer en la boca a Naruto, una situación extraña para muchos, pero para ellos ya no lo era y no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

\- ¿Qué tal esta? -Preguntó Sakura con una linda sonrisa-

\- Delicioso -Respondió el rubio haciendo que el corazón de Sakura latiera con fuerza-

Lamentablemente para ellos su romántico momento fue interrumpido por la Ino que parecía muy cansada y molesta.

\- ¡FREEENTOOONAAAAA! -Gritó mirando a Sakura que simplemente parpadeaba un poco confundida-

\- Ino ¿Que ocurre? -Preguntó Sakura mirando a la rubia-

\- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿ES ENSERIO? -Preguntó la rubia tomando por los hombros a Sakura- OCURRE QUE TIENES NOVIO PRIMERO QUE YO ¿EN QUE MUNDO ESO ES POSIBLE? -Gritó Ino mientras la pareja solo sonreía nerviosa-

\- Solo… Sucedió ¿Verdad Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Sakura a Naruto-

\- Hai -Respondió Naruto-

Después de eso Ino se quedo un rato escuchando que ambos estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, algo que Ino rápidamente malinterpreto lanzando varios comentarios que hicieron ponerse rojos a los dos, mientras negaban diciendo que no había pasado nada de eso, algo que Ino jamás creyó.

\- Oh dios mi padre me va a matar -Exclamó Ino en shock-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Sakura a su amiga-

\- Me salí de la tienda sin decirle nada -Dijo poniéndose de pie- ustedes aun no se salvan mañana tengo libre y quiero todos los detalles de su vida amorosa y como se volvieron novios -Dijo Ino que se echo a correr antes de recibir negativas por parte de Naruto y Sakura-

\- Genial ahora no podremos quitárnosla de encima -Bufó molesta Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- Bueno, creo que para eso primero nos debería encontrar y yo conozco muchos lugares que Ino no conoce -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa-

\- Eres cruel -Dijo Sakura sonriendo y robándole un beso a Naruto-

\- Jejeje un poco -Rió el chico que se rascaba la nuca-

Así pasaron el resto del día, hasta que dio la hora indicada por la Godaime, Naruto se miraba un poco intranquilo y eso ponía nerviosa a Sakura, pues el rubio evadía mucho el tema cuando le preguntaba. Una vez en el hospital Naruto guió a Sakura hasta una habitación donde termino encontrándose con Tsunade y Shizune quienes ya los esperaban.

\- ¿Cómo estan? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a la rubia-

\- Reaccionaron muy bien a los medicamentos, seguro despiertan en cuestión de minutos -Respondió Shizune-

\- Sakura, esto que te mostraremos fue muy difícil de ocultar sobre todo para Naruto que tuvo que reprimirse mucho para no decirte esto -Dijo Tsunade mirando a su alumna-

\- ¿De que se trata esto Tsunade-sama? -Preguntó Sakura muy consternada-

\- Pasa, todas tus respuestas se aclararan ahí dentro -Dijo Tsunade girando la perilla de la puerta y haciendo que esta se moviera-

Sakura estaba muy confundida, pero entonces sintió la mano de Naruto tomando la suya y dedicándole una mirada que le decía que ahí estaba para apoyarla, Sakura regreso el gesto apretando mas la mano del rubio y pasaron a la habitación, donde Sakura pudo ver dos camillas con dos personas sobre ellas descansando, los ojos de la chica por alguna razón se humedecieron y se llevo la mano a la boca para reprimir su voz.

\- Sakura-chan, ellos son tus verdaderos padres -Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura quedara mas que sorprendida al ver el enorme parecido que tenia con las personas encamadas-

\- Mis…. Padres -Murmuró Sakura sin quitar la vista de las camas, donde los ocupantes se comenzaron a mover como si hubieran sentido algo-

\- Uggg… Siento como si hubiera dormido una eternidad -Se quejó una voz masculina-

\- Dímelo a mí -respondió la mujer de cabellos rosas que abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura-

Continuara…

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno amigos quiero decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, así que sin mas que decirles les dejo la historia, disfrútenla.

Cap 4 Los padres de Sakura

Un enorme silencio se sembró en la habitación mientras la chica y la mujer de cabellos rosas se miraban impactadas, en ese momento Kizashi quedo en shock al ver a Sakura y solo pudo reaccionar aterrado.

\- MEBUKI-CHAN ¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO DORMIMOS QUE TE VOLVISTE PEQUEÑA Y PLANA?! -Gritó de forma acusadora el castaño mientras señalaba a Sakura, para que en ese momento la mujer de cabellos rosas tuviera una vena punzante en su frente-

\- ¡YO ESTOY HACA GRANDISIMO IMBECIL! -Gritó molesta la pelirosada estampándole un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que dejo fuera de combate a su esposo mientras Naruto y Sakura solo tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- ¨¿Y ESOS SON MIS PADRES?¨ -Preguntó Sakura mirando su comportamiento tan violento-

\- ¨Espero que Sakura-chan no se vuelva tan violenta como Mebuki-san¨ -Pidió Naruto muy aterrado al pensar que su linda y dulce novia decidiera comenzar a ser mas violenta que de costumbre-

En ese momento Mebuki regreso su atención a la chica, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera un poco nerviosa al sentirse observada por su propia madre que la miraba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras que su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez levántate y abrázala, es tu pequeña es tu Sakura, pero entonces miro a Naruto mientras su voz salía con dificulta.

\- Na…. Naruto-kun -Habló con mucha dificultad- ¿Qui… Quien es tu… amiga? -Preguntó la mujer esperando que sus pensamientos fueran reales-

\- Vamos -Dijo Naruto empujándola despacio para que se acercara mas a la camilla de la mujer-

\- Me llamo Sakura… Haruno ¿creo? -Mencionó con duda sobre sus orígenes mientras desviaba la mirada-

\- Querida… ¿Puedes darte la vuelta y levantar tus cabellos? -Preguntó Mebuki mientras su corazón cada vez palpitaba más fuerte-

Sakura un poco insegura se dio la vuelta y Mebuki la miro haciendo que esta quedara sorprendida.

\- Kizashi, Kizashi despiértate -Decía moviendo al hombre que reacciono confundido-

\- ¿Qué paso? -Preguntó desorientado el castaño para terminar mirado a su mujer llorando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-

\- La marca -Dijo el hombre asombrado mientras su esposa asentía con gran felicidad-

\- Esa marca la eh tenido… -Dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por la mujer-

\- Desde que naciste, lo se bebé -Dijo Mebuki levantando sus cabellos y mostrando una marca extraña parecida a una luna creciente en su cuello- Sakura… mi Sakura -Mencionó la mujer saliendo de la cama, sus piernas le fallaron pero Sakura logro detenerla antes de caer al suelo- Mi bebé, mi niña… mi Sakura -Dijo Mebuki abrazando a su hija que termino cediendo a las lagrimas como su madre para terminar devolviendo el abrazo, un abrazo que no se sentía vacío y carente de emociones como los que le daba la otra mujer, este se sentía sincero, con ansias de protegerla y amarla-

\- Mamá, Mamá -Dijo Sakura sin poder contener las ganas de llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer que le dio la vida-

Mebuki se separo lentamente de Sakura para mirarla bien, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

\- Mamá esta en casa mi amor ya no tienes nada que temer, no llores mas -Comentó con una sonrisa si poder contener las lagrimas-

\- Me hiciste mucha falta yo -Dijo Sakura sin poder continuar por que le dolía bastante recordar su vida con las personas que vivía-

\- Tranquila hijita, todo cambiara -Dijo mientras ambas se ponían de pie- Querido, es nuestra Sakura -Dijo con alegría Mebuki mientras Kizashi se encontraba llorando y con mocos colgando de su nariz-

\- Puedo, verlo… es mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa -Comentó el hombre abriendo los brazos esperando un abrazo de su hija, mientras Mebuki asentía para que se acercara- No sabes como eh esperado el momento de poder conocerte mi amor -Comentó Kizashi abrazando a Sakura mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija-

En ese momento Naruto sonrió y lentamente salió de la habitación para terminar encontrándose con Tsunade y Shizune.

\- ¿Cómo salió todo? -Preguntó la rubia esperando saber lo que ocurrió dentro de la habitación-

\- Muy bien abuela -Respondió Naruto que termino alejándose del lugar con gran decepción-

\- ¿Naruto a donde vas? -Preguntó Shizune mirando a Naruto retirándose-

\- Solo estoy sobrando ahí, iré a dormir a casa -Mencionó Naruto con un poco de tristeza, pero en ese momento Tsunade lo detuvo dedicándole una mirada de compasión-

\- Naruto, Sakura no se va a olvidar de ti por tener a sus padres con ella -Mencionó Tsunade intentando alegrar al chico-

\- Lo se abuela, pero me siento incomodo mirándola con su familia, solo siento que estoy estorbando en estos momentos -Dijo el rubio con decepción-

\- Si necesitas hablar ya sabes donde estoy, quizás unos platillos de ramen con tu Hokage favorita te animen -Dijo la mujer con intensiones de levantarle los animos-

-Dudo que el ramen me anime esta vez -dijo el rubio que bajaba la vista cosa que preocupo mucho a la morena y la rubia-

\- Naruto ¿Que es lo que ocurre? -Preguntó Tsunade preocupada por el chico, además que era completamente anormal que el ramen no lo alegrara un poco-

\- Es que al ver a Sakura-chan con sus padres... me hace sentir triste -Respondió el rubio mirando al suelo- ella al fin esta al lado de su familia mientras yo no tengo a nadie. A veces me pregunto como será tener a alguien a quien llamarle Mamá -Menciono el aguantándose las ganas de llorar frente a las mujeres-

\- Bueno, el amor de una madre es el más puro que puede existir -Dijo la rubia avanzando hacia el rubio para tomarlo por las mejillas mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa- Puede que no sea mucho, pero… para mi eres el hijo que nunca pude tener -Dijo la rubia mirándolo con ternura-

\- Gracias mamá, en serio significa mucho para mi -Mencionó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras para después retirarse mientras que Tsunade comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Naruto, para después sonreír levemente-

En ese momento Sakura miro a sus padres con una gran sonrisa mientras ellos correspondían al gesto, ahora entendía el por que no se parecía a la vieja bruja y al idiota borracho, ella era la viva imagen de su hermosa madre, tenia su cabello, nariz, labios y temperamento, por el lado de su padre tenia sus ojos color de piel y su forma de bromear, pero entonces algo golpeao la mente de Sakura y eso fue notado por sus padres.

\- Mamá, Papá ¿Donde estuvieron todo este tiempo? -Preguntó Sakura mirando a sus padres que perdieron la felicidad-

\- Sakura-chan, nosotros fuimos engañados por una pareja a la que ayudamos cuando veníamos hacia Konoha -Explicó Mebuki a su hija-

\- Esos malditos abusaron de nuestra confianza y terminaron llevándote con ellos, mientras que a nosotros nos drogaron y nos vendieron como esclavos -Dijo Kizashi apretando los puños ante la rabia y frustración-

\- ¿Pero como fue que escaparon? -Preguntó preocupada por sus padres-

\- Tuvimos que hacer todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para poder escapar del lugar donde nos tenían, fue entonces que tu amigo Naruto nos salvo y nos trajo a la aldea -Explicó Kizashi con una sonrisa para quitarle la preocupación a su hija-

\- ¿Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Sakura incrédula al enterarse que su novio había rescatado a sus padres- Pero… Naruto-kun ¿Eso es? -Preguntó buscando al rubio que ya no se encontraba en la habitación- Oh no deje a Naruto-kun solo ¿Que clase de novia soy? -Se preguntó Sakura en voz alta haciendo que sus padres se asombraran y que a Kizashi le diera casi un infarto al saber que tendría que compartir muy rápido a su hija con otro hombre- Espérenme aquí ya regreso -Dijo Sakura parándose de forma rapida-

\- Hija a donde mas podríamos ir -Mencionó su madre con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante lo obvio de la situación-

\- jejeje es verdad, bueno denme unos minutos y regresare -Mencionó Sakura saliendo de la habitación mientras Mebuki sonreía al ver que Sakura tenía su primer amor-

\- ¿No te parece tierno? Nuestra pequeña creció y ahora tiene novio -Dijo la pelirosada mirando a su esposo cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de molestia que se miraba muy graciosa-

\- No -Respondió molesto el hombre-

\- Kizashi, Naruto-kun nos demostró ser una persona de confianza no veo por que tengas que tenerle celos -Explicó Mebuki ante lo infantil que se comportaba su esposo-

\- Sakura no esta en edad para tener novio -Respondió el hombre en tono de capricho-

\- Sabes estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que mi padre hizo cuando te conoció y que tú dijiste que no harías -Explico la oji verde-

\- Lo se, pero pensé que nuestro bebé iba a salir hombre, ahí no hubiera habido problema -Se quejó Kizashi-

\- Kizashi-kun, cierra la boca -Ordenó Mebuki mirando a su esposo que simplemente volteo el rostro muy sonrojado-

\- Señores Haruno, venimos a decirles que mañana podrán salir del hospital -Dijo Tsunade mirando la sonrisa de alegría en ambos adultos-

En estos momentos Naruto tenia 15 minutos caminando sin rumbo, las palabras de Tsunade seguían en su cabeza y eso lo tenían un poco distraído de lo que hacia, minutos después llego a su casa pero justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sakura quien se miraba muy enojada, la pelirosada tenia sus manos recargadas en su cadera, su rostro estaba inundado por una expresión molesta y su mirada no ayudaba mucho en estos momentos.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? -Preguntó enojada la Haruno- Tengo 10 minutos de haber llegado a casa y tu ni tus luces -Dijo la chica haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo y mirara a su novia con terror-

\- ¡AAHHHH! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! -Gritó el rubio al ver a su novia-

\- ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? LEVANTATE EN ESTE MOMENTO -Ordenó la pelirosada a su novio que rápidamente obedeció por temor a ser golpeado- mira nada mas, estas todo sucio -Dijo usando sus manos para limpiarle las ropas mientras Naruto se apenaba por las acciones de su novia- No se que voy a hacer contigo -Dijo Sakura mirando al rubio-

\- Eh… puedes quererme mucho y olvidar que estas enojada -Comentó Naruto nervioso para que en ese momento Sakura sorprendiera a Naruto- ¡ITEEEEEE! -Gritó tomándose la oreja derecha que la joven Haruno estaba jalando- Espera Sakura-chan esto duele mucho -Se quejó Naruto con una mueca de dolor-

\- ¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de la presentación formal como mi novio? -Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona- Tu sabias que ellos eran mis padres -Dijo Sakura soltándolo y mirándolo fijamente, para después acomodarle un poco el cuello de su chamarra para después suavizar un poco su expresión y sonreír- Tranquilo, ellos no te lastimaran les salvaste la vida y ayudaste a su niña, te prometo que todo estará bien -Dijo Sakura dándole un beso rápido en los labios-

\- Pero, ¿No crees que estén muy cansados y ahora solo quieran ver a su querida hija? -Preguntó Naruto intentando zafarse de la situación-

\- Naruto por favor, a pesar de que es la primera vez que los veo me serviría mucho tu apoyo al presentarte con ellos como es debido -Suplicó la oji jade mirando a Naruto, el cual fue derrotado por esos ojos que tanto le gustaban-

\- Tu ganas -Respondió el rubio suspirando-

\- Muchas gracias, como compensación mañana iremos a comer a Ichirakus hasta reventar -Dijo la pelirosada con una sonrisa que rápidamente contagio a Naruto-

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hospital, cuando Naruto comenzó a sudar por miedo a tener que enfrentar un reto tan grande.

\- Eh… ¿Segura que no podemos ir mañana? -Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

\- NAAARUUUTOOO -Exclamó molestándose la pelirosada que termino haciendo al rubio caminar en contra de su voluntad-

Una vez en el hospital todos los pacientes podían escuchar quejidos de dolor y eso incluía a los señores Haruno que se preguntaban extrañados que ocurría, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Sakura jalando a Naruto de la oreja.

\- DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO NARUTO Y COMPORTATE -Gritó Sakura que tuvo que batallar la mitad del camino, en ese momento los 4 adultos los miraron curiosos y Sakura sonrió apenada- jejeje perdón por eso -Mencionó imitando a Naruto en la forma nerviosa que se rascaba la nuca-

\- Tranquila orejita, ya estas bien -Dijo el rubio llorando de forma cómica mientras se sobaba su oreja-

\- Mamá, Papá -Dijo Sakura acercándose a ambos- la razón por la que me fui era para buscar a alguien muy especial para mi, el es la persona que mas me a apoyado desde que mi vida se comenzó a complicar -Explicó Sakura- les presento a mi novio -Dijo Sakura sonrojada mientras Naruto se acercaba un poco nervioso a sus suegros-

\- Lo conocemos querida, Naruto es un gran chico por mi estaría encantada si que este adorable chico sea tu novio -Comentó Mebuki con una sonrisa haciendo a Sakura sonreír-

\- Vez te lo dije, mi madre te adora por lo que has hecho por nosotros -Susurró Sakura-

\- Naruto… cuando tú nos pediste consejos para conquistar chicas ¿Esos consejos eran para conquistar a mi hija? -Preguntó Kizashi mirando de forma seria a Naruto-

\- No le voy a mentir Kizashi-san, la verdad es que Sakura-chan siempre me ha gustado desde que estábamos en la academia, siempre busque la forma de llamar su atención pero nada me funcionaba -Dijo el rubio mientras Sakura se volteaba apenada al recordar esos momentos-

\- Esta bien hijo, yo entiendo -Dijo Kizashi sonriendo- Me gustaría saber cual fue la forma con la que crees que llamaste mas su atención -Dijo Kizashi sonriendo-

\- Bueno la verdad no lo recuerdo -Dijo Naruto intentando hacer memoria-

\- Yo deje completamente asombrada a Mebuki-chan cuando aplique mis conocimientos médicos para liberar un veneno que usaron en una shuriken -Dijo Kizashi-

\- ¿ASOMBRADA? ME DEJASTE ESPANTADA GRANDISIMO BAKA, DE NO SER POR TUS TONTERIAS ESA MISION HABRIA SIDO UN DESATRE ASI QUE DEJA DE DARLE MALAS IDEAS A NARUTO -Sentenció Mebuki dándole un poderoso coscorrón marca Haruno-

\- ¨No tienes la mas mínima idea mamá¨ -Pensó Sakura recordando una escena similar-

\- Bueno chicos son las 3 de la mañana, lo mejor es que vayan a descansar, Sakura tus padres serán dados de alta a mas tardar a las 10 de la mañana, asi que los necesito puntuales a ambos -Pidió la rubia mayor-

\- Hai -Respondieron los chicos-

\- Bueno chicos la hora de visitas se acabo y los señores Haruno deben descansar -Dijo Shizune para que ambos chicos asintieran-

\- Nos veremos más tarde mamá -Dijo Sakura dándole un enorme abrazo a su madre y un beso-

\- Lo se mi amor, por favor no se desvelen y nada de relaciones sexuales -Dijo la mujer haciendo que su hija se pusiera roja-

\- MAMÁ -Gritó apenada Sakura-

\- Perdón hija, pero aun somos jóvenes y no queremos ser abuelos a temprana edad -Explicó Mebuki-

\- No tenia planeado hacerlo -Dijo Sakura muy roja- ¨aun¨ -Pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba a Naruto despedirse de Kizashi-

\- Bueno Naruto por favor cuida de mi hija -Pidió el hombre dándole un apretón de manos al rubio-

\- No tiene que pedírmelo Kizashi-san -Respondió Naruto con determinación-

\- Nos vemos más tarde papi -Dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

\- Descansa Sakura-chan -Sonrió el hombre mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida-

Tanto Naruto como Sakura dejaron el hospital en compañía de Shizune y Tsunade, poco antes de separarse Naruto se despidió de Tsunade dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cosa que sorprendido a Sakura y a Tsunade la dejo con una extraña felicidad que no había sentido en años, minutos después la joven pareja llego a casa y sin poder sentirlo y evitarlo cayeron dormidos apenas tocaron la cama.

Para ambos había sido un día muy agotador después de tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. La mañana llego a su curso y tal y como lo prometieron regresaron al hospital para recoger a los padres de Sakura. Al llegar pudieron ver a ambos adultos con ropas civiles, Shizune había podido conseguir un vestido azul de manga corta para Mebuki, el cual moldeaba muy bien su cuerpo, mientras como calzado llevaba unas sandalias shinobi azules, para Kizashi logro conseguir un suéter azul y unos pantalones negros junto a unas sandalias azules.

\- Bueno me alegra decirles que ya pueden salir de aquí y… -Mencionó Tsunade que termino siendo interrumpida por un anbu-

\- Tsunade-sama me han mandado a informar que se requiere la presencia de usted y de los señores presentes en compañía de la señorita Sakura para dar inicio a una corte donde se determinara el destino de los Haruno falsos -Explicó Neko con una voz tranquila-

\- Temía que esto pasara -Suspiró Tsunade- Bueno, da aviso de que llegare en cuestión de minutos -Ordenó la Senju mientras la anbu asentía y desaparecía- Lamento que ocurriera esto, pero entre mas rápido resolvamos este asunto mas rápido serán libres de poder estar en la aldea -Dijo la rubia mientras los adultos asentían-

Tsunade y los demás se dirigieron a la sala del consejo donde al llegar quedo sorprendida al ver a los jefes de clanes y consejo civil, consternados al ver a los Haruno falsos esposados y enojados.

\- HOKAGE-SAMA ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE LE EXIJO QUE NOS SUELTE EN ESTE MOMENTO O YO MISMA HABLARE CON EL DAMIYO -Dijo la Mebuki falsa-

\- Amigos, se me ha dicho que este será un juicio para decidir que se hará con estas personas presentes -Mencionó Tsunade sin prestar atención a la mujer esposada-

\- ¿Bajo que cargos? -Cuestionó Kizashi falso con gran molestia-

\- Robo de identidad, Falsificación de documentos y Secuestro -Explicó Shikaku Nara poniéndose de pie-

\- ¡TODO ES MENTIRA! -Gritó la Mebuki falsa que fue silenciada ante una katana en el cuello-

\- Hablaras cuando se te ordene -Dijo Neko de forma seria e intimidando a la mujer-

\- Prosigue Shikaku -Pidió Tsunade-

\- Esto es muy problemático, pero primero me gustaría que hiciera pasar a ciertas personas -Pidió Shikaku-

\- Shizune, has pasar a nuestras parejas -Pidió Tsunade para que Shizune asintiera y fuera a la puerta dándole el pase a Naruto y Sakura, junto a los padres de Sakura-

\- Ahora quisiera presentarles a Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno -Dijo Shikaku señalando a la pareja y dejando sorprendidos a todos por el gran parecido que había entre Sakura y la mujer de cabellos rosas, pero sobre todo dejando en shock a los Haruno falsos- Bueno señores ¿Podrían decirme que fue lo que paso con ustedes? -Preguntó Shikaku-

\- Nosotros veníamos a Konoha después de habernos casado en Kiri, ustedes saben que el clan Haruno no es originario de Konoha y por eso debíamos hacerlo en un lugar donde nuestros hermanos de clan pudieran estar presentes -Respondió el Kizashi- Los recuerdo perfectamente, el día que regresábamos a Konoha nosotros teníamos con nosotros a nuestra pequeña hija Sakura, fue cuando nos encontramos a unos viajeros en apuros, nosotros los ayudamos y al principio parecían muy buena gente, pero terminaron abusando de nuestra confianza y quitándonos todo lo que nos importaba, nuestra hija -Reveló Kizashi sorprendiendo a todos-

\- ESTA MINTIENDO -Gritó Kizashi falso-

\- Muchas gracias Haruno-san -Dijo Shikaku- También tengo entendido que ustedes planeaban esclavización y venta con las kunoichi mas jóvenes y que prácticamente Sakura Haruno seria la primera en ser vendida -Dijo Shikaku mirando a los falsos-

\- Jamas haríamos eso, es nuestra hija y la amamos, nosotros solo hacíamos una alianza con un viejo conocido del país del arroz y le presentábamos a Sakura como una digna prometida de su hijo -Respondió Kizashi falso-

\- ¡MIENTEN! -Gritó Sakura muy enojada con esos dos- USTEDES DOS PLANEABAN USARME COMO UN METODO DE GANANCIA SOLO POR QUE DESCUBRI SUS SUCIOS SECRETOS -Gritó Sakura muy enojada, pero siendo detenida por Naruto-

\- MOCOSA MALAGRADECIDA, CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA TE VAS A ENTERAR -Gritó Mebuki falsa forcejeando-

\- TU NO LE PONDRAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI NIÑA -Gritó Mebuki desafiando a la rubia-

\- Anbu ¿Que fue lo que paso esa noche? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando a Neko-

\- Esa noche los Haruno regresaban de la parte comercial de la aldea, ellos al parecer tenían amenazada a la joven Haruno, nosotros le seguimos como fueron sus órdenes al tener sus sospechas y las confirmamos cuando un hombre de aspecto grotesco se reunió con ellos, fue entonces que Naruto Uzumaki intervino de propia cuenta poniéndole un alto a estas personas y sus negocios -Dijo Neko sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por lo que dijo de Naruto-

\- ESE MOCOSO DEMONIO ESTA USANDO CONTROL MENTAL EN TODOS, EL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO -Gritó Kizashi falso mientras todos quedaban en silencio-

\- Esa es la excusa más patética que eh escuchado en mi vida -Respondió Tsunade decepcionada-

\- Bueno para finalizar, el amigo de estas personas nos brindo la información necesaria, estos dos son conocidos como Genma y Kaede Rokushō -Dijo Shikaku dando las verdaderas identidades de ambos-

-¿Rokushō? Es el mismo apellido del mismo Ninja Renegado que nos enfrentamos en el País del Té -señaló Sakura al recordar aquella misión que tuvieron hace meses atrás-

\- Es por que estos dos son sus padres -Respondió Shikaku sorprendiendo a los presentes-

\- ¿Concejo cual es su veredicto? -Preguntó Tsunade-

\- Encontramos a Genma y Kaede Rokushō, culpables de los cargos anteriormente mencionados y su condena será cadena perpetua -Dijo Hiashi con odio hacia los esos dos-

\- NO ESPEREN COMETEN UN ERROR -Gritaban ambos farsantes que finalmente fueron sacados de lugar-

\- Bien señores eso es todo, mañana presentare a Kizashi Haruno como el jefe del clan Haruno, ahora todos pueden retirarse -Dijo Tsunade para que en ese momento todos comenzaran a salir lentamente-

Sakura sus padres y Naruto salieron de la torre siendo seguidos por Tsunade, quien les mostro la casa donde vivirían a partir de ahora, sin duda era muy hermosa y amplia, contaba con todo lo que necesitaría la familia de ahora en adelante.

\- Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros en serio -Dijo Kizashi muy agradecido con ambos rubios-

\- Todo esto fue gracias a Naruto -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le desordenaba la cabellera-

\- Mamá no me gusta que hagas eso -Dijo el rubio apenado, cosa que hizo reír a los presentes-

\- Naruto-kun ¿Por qué llamas mamá a Tsunade-sama? -Preguntó Sakura- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? -Preguntó la Haruno mirando al rubio-

\- Sucede que Naruto me ve como su madre, ¿Verdad que si Naru-chan? -Dijo Tsunade de forma burlona y con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda mientras intencionalmente dejaba caer el peso de sus pechos sobre la cabeza de un irritado Uzumaki-

\- AHÍ ESTAN -Se escucho un gritó que hizo que Naruto y Sakura se quedaran tiesos- ¿CREYERON QUE ESCAPARIAN DE MI? -Preguntó esa voz mientras Naruto y Sakura volteaban y miraban a Ino- EN ESTE MOMENTO ME EXPLICARAN COMO SE VOLVIERON PAREJA -sentenció la rubia para que en ese momento Naruto cargara a Sakura de forma nupcial y huyeran de Ino que les seguía con insistencia-

\- NARUTO TE JURO QUE SI INO NOS ALCANZA TE MATO -Gritó Sakura esperando que eso no pasara-

\- Me parece que esos tres tendrán hambre para cuando regresen ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar Tsunade-sama? -Preguntó Mebuki con una sonrisa-

\- Seria un honor para mi conocer a los padres de mi querida Sakurita -Respondió la mujer mientras ambos los adultos entraban a la casa de los Haruno-

\- NARUTO NOS ESTA ALCANZADO, CORRE MAS RAPIDO, NARUTOOOOOO -Gritó Sakura-

Continaura…

Bueno amigos este fic esta llegando a su fin mañana intentare subir el Epilogo de la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, hasta entonces Kachorro se despide nos leemos.

_**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno amigos como dicen todos, lo todo lo que comienza tiene un fin y es hora de que este pequeño NaruSaku lo tenga, bueno no quiero hacerles el cuento mas largo así que comencemos con el Epilogo.

Son las 17:00 P.M. el sol esta a pocas horas de ocultarse, frescas brisas acompañadas de las corrientes de viento movían unos cabellos rosados que se acercaban lentamente por el sector publico de la aldea.

Ahora podemos ver como la dueña de esa cabellera rosada se acercaba mas a su destino, lleva su banda shinobi de color roja amarrada a su cabeza simulando una diadema, mientras dos largos mechones se pasean por ambos lados de su rostro, su piel era clara y dueña de unos hermosos ojos tan verdes como el mismo jade, mientras su frente es adornada por una pequeña joya morada con forma de rombo que se encontraba en medio de su frente. Su ropas constan de una camiseta roja sin mangas y de cuello alto estilo chino la cual enmarcaba su busto copa C. Lleva unas correas de color naranja que conectan con una pequeña bolsa situada en su espalda, sus anchas caderas esta cubiertas por un shorts negro que llega poco arriba de medio muslo dejando así ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su calzado consta de unas sandalias negras, al igual que los guantes de combate, mientras en sus codos y rodillas lleva unos protectores de color rosa.

El nombre de esta persona es fácil de saber, pero muchos de los que la vieran no podrían creer que esta hermosa joven de 24 años sea Sakura Uzumaki.

POV

Han pasado 10 años desde que mi vida mejoro de forma radical, todo eso se lo debo a la persona que mas amo, así es, estoy hablando de mi prometido Naruto Uzumaki, el chico revoltoso de mi academia al cual no soportaba y que ahora solo quiero que permanezca a mi lado. Gracias a MI Naruto, ahora puedo disfrutar a mis padres como es debido, jamás pensé que mis padres hubieran sido recatados por el, sin duda Naru a sabido ganárselos con sus acciones, mi madre lo adora en todos los aspectos y mi padre, mi padre jejejeje recuerdo que mi padre lo persiguió por mas de dos horas con una katana que Naruto le regaló después de pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

Tampoco puedo pasar el hecho de que mi adorada suegra pronto me dará el titulo de directora en el hospital mientras que Naru-kun ahora siendo amado y reconocido por toda la aldea esta cerca de cumplir su mas grande sueño de convertirse en el Rokudaime Hokage.

Fin del Pov

\- Bueno entre mas rápido solucione esto, mas rápido regresare a casa -Mencionó Sakura entrando a los cuarteles de interrogación, mas en especifico a la prisión de la aldea-

Lentamente Sakura camino por la prisión mientras ignoraba los chiflidos y las obscenidades que le gritaban los reos, poco a poco podía ver la celda a la que se dirigía mientras su corazón palpitaba ante los nervios.

\- Vamos Sakura, tienes que hacer esto para dejarlo atrás -Dijo Sakura para sí misma con determinación- No te acobardaste con la película y tampoco con Hinata, entonces esto no será nada -Se dijo a si misma mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo-

Flashback…. 1 año atrás.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una reunión familiar en la casa de los Haruno, estos se encontraban muy felices al ver a su hija tan concentrada en la cocina para darles a sus padres a su suegra y a su novio una buena comida que había aprendido a hacer al estudiar tantos libros de recetas que compraba en las tiendas, junto a unas que la señora Akimichi gentilmente le brindó.

\- Y dime Naruto, ¿Como te fue en esa misión de escolta a la princesa Koyuki? -Preguntó Kizashi a su yerno mientras sonreía al compartir una cerveza con el-

\- Bueno no fue la misión más difícil del mundo, pero la princesa Koyuki llego a Sunagakure para poder filmar su próxima película -Explicó Naruto-

\- Si escuche algo de eso, supe que está reuniendo a Kunoichis muy hermosas y poderosas para ¿Como se llamaba? -Preguntó el hombre intentando hacer memoria-

\- **Bellezas Mortales** -Respondió Naruto- Su elenco esta conformado por la Mizukage Mei Terumi, Karui de Kumogakure, Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure es la nieta del viejo Tsuchikage, Sasame de Otogakure, una chica de nombre Karin, Hokuto de Hoshigakure y a Temari de Sunagakure, la hermana mayor del Kazekage -Explicó el rubio-

\- Vaya la mayoría me suenan conocidas, quizás mas adelante pongan sus fotografías en los periódicos -Dijo Kizashi buscando algo en la sección de espectáculos-

\- Ahora que recuerdo… Sakura-chan, la princesa Koyuki te mando esto -Dijo Naruto apareciendo un pergamino-

\- Mamá podrías cuidar que el arroz no se queme por favor -Pidió Sakura mientras su madre tomaba el control de la cocina- ¿Qué es esto amor? -Preguntó Sakura tomando asiento junto a su padre y tomando el pergamino que Naruto mostraba-

\- Bueno no me dijo con exactitud, pero me pidió que lo abrieras cuando te lo entregara -Dijo Naruto mirando como Sakura abría el pergamino-

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE? -Gritó en shock Sakura dejando caer el pergamino-

\- Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a su novia en shock-

\- hija ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó Mebuki que fue a ver a su hija-

\- Por medio de este presente, quiero pedirle a Sakura Haruno que forme parte de mi elenco en mi próxima película **Bellezas Mortales** la cual se comenzara a filmar a comienzos del siguiente año, espero con ansias una respuesta de su parte atentamente… la princesa Koyuki -Leyó Tsunade dejando sorprendidos a todos-

\- Yo… ¿En una película? -Preguntó Sakura con la voz temblorosa y llena de incredulidad-

\- ¡ESO ES ASOMBROSO SAKURA-CHAN, SERAS UNA ESTRELLA DE LA PANTALLA G RANDE! -Gritó el rubio emocionado mientras abrazaba a su novia con mucha felicidad-

\- E… Espera, Na…Naruto-kun tranquilízate por favor -Pidió Sakura un poco incomoda con la situación-

\- Pero que dices no puedo calmar mi felicidad, ahora todo el mundo podrá ver a la Kunoichi más hermosa de todo el universo, en la pantalla grande -Dijo el rubio sonrojado a su novia debido a los halagos- ¡SAKURA HARUNO PROXIMA ESTRELLA! -Gritó el rubio haciendo sonreír a sus suegros y a su madre-

\- Naruto es que yo… no estoy segura de aceptar -Dijo con una voz que demostraba miedo, para que Naruto se detuviera y la mirara incrédulo-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-chan? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a su novia mientras los padres de los chicos guardaban silencio-

\- Naruto-kun una cosa es hacer misiones y es muy diferente a actuar frente a cámaras que miraran todos mis errores -Dijo Sakura un poco aterrada de poder echar todo a perder-

\- Eso no pasara nunca porque tú eres Sakura Haruno, la Kunoichi mas precisa e inteligente de toda la aldea, además de que eres la novia del futuro Rokudaime Hokage -Dijo el rubio intentando disipar todas las dudas de la Haruno-

\- Hija piénsalo bien, tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarte como una gran Kunoichi, además esta oportunidad solo se da de una en un millón -Mencionó Mebuki intentando convencer a su hija-

\- Es verdad Sakura-chan, además seria descortés decirle que no a la princesa Koyuki quien mando el mensaje pidiéndote tu participación -Explicó Kizashi-

\- Sabes Sakura, yo apoyó a tus padres -Dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a su alumna-

\- Pero, Tsunade-sama tengo muchos deberes en el hospital, sin mencionar que no puedo descuidar mis entrenamientos como kunoichi -Explicó su punto la Haruno menor-

\- Escucha Sakura, si tu participas en esa película, tu nos traerías muy buena fama a la aldea, piénsalo hija, una joven Kunoichi que fue requerida para la película de la princesa, eso dirá mucho de ti, además que si aceptas te librare del servicio shinobi el tiempo que dure la filmación -Explicó la Senju intentando convencer a Sakura- Vamos, no me dirás que no quieres consentir a tu amada suegra con todo el sake que pueda beber -Exclamó sacándoles un gotón tamaño Akamaru-

\- Tienes todo mi apoyó Sakura-chan, aceptare lo que tu decidas, recuerda que estamos juntos ante cualquier situación -Explicó Naruto haciendo sonreír a su novia-

\- Eres el mejor -Respondió Sakura dándole un beso a Naruto- Lo hare -Respondió haciendo sonreír a los presentes- Oye… ¿Por qué huele a quemado? -Preguntò Sakura para terminar mirando una nube negra que venía de la cocina-

\- MAMÁ TE DIJE QUE NO DESCUIDARAS EL ARROZ -Exclamó Sakura bajándose de los brazos de Naruto y corriendo hacia la cocina-

La reunión continuo y fue cuando recordó que trajo algunos obsequios para sus seres queridos, un lindo abrigo de piel para su señora suegra que hacia juego con un par de pendientes de zafiro, una katana autografiada por uno de los actores favoritos del señor Kizashi, 4 botellas de Hisame para Tsunade y un Kimono para Shizune el cual le daría más tarde.

\- Impresionante que pueda tener el autógrafo del cazador de Vampiros -Mencionó como niño en navidad al recibir el obsequio que pidió- Naruto -Llamó el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio- eres mi yerno favorito, ven haca muchacho -Gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio que solo sonreía nervioso-

\- Bueno Kizashi-san, la verdad es que… -Mencionó Naruto muy nervioso cuando de repente la puerta de la casa se abrió y rebelando a una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos perla-

\- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE CASEN USTEDES DOS! -Gritó la Hyuga señalando a Sakura que se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra casarse-

\- HINATA ESA NO ES FORMA DE ENTRAR A CASAS AJENAS -Gritó Tsunade muy enojada por la forma de actuar en la Hyuga-

\- NARUTO-KUN NO PUEDES CASRTE CON SAKURA POR QUE YO TE AMO A TI -Dijo Hinata caminando hacia Naruto el cual se miraba bastante frustrado por alguna razón, mientras la Hyuga lo tomaba por las manos-

\- OYE ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIO -Exclamó Sakura muy enojada mientras empujaba a Hinata lejos de Naruto-

\- NO TE METAS EN NUESTRO AMOR HARUNO, TU NUNCA QUISISTE ESTAR CON NARUTO-KUN ANTES Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO LE HAS ESTADO MINTIENDO -Exclamó enojada Hinata que no podía aceptar el noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura-

\- Hyuga-san le pido de la manera mas atenta que se disculpe con mi hija y se retire de mi casa -Pidió Mebuki mirando a Hinata de manera molesta-

\- ME IRE, PERO NARUTO-KUN SE VENDRA CONMIGO -Dijo Hinata jalando el brazo de Naruto pero este se mantenía callado y sin intenciones de seguir a Hinata-

\- Hinata suelta mi brazo, yo no voy a ningún lado -Respondió Naruto asombrando a la Hyuga-

\- Pero… Pero, Naruto-kun yo… yo te amo, te necesito conmigo -Dijo Hinata sintiendo desesperación-

\- Pero yo no te amo a ti, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que me gustas, eres buena amiga pero yo no te veo de la forma en la que tú me miras a mi -Explicó Naruto intentando no ser cruel con la Hyuga- Además quien te dijo que le propondría matrimonio a… -En ese momento el rubio recordó a la única persona que se lo habia dicho- fue Ino ¿cierto? -Preguntó el rubio mientras Hinata desviaba la mirada con vergüenza-

\- Pero… Sakura solo te tiene por que sabe a la perfección que Sasuke jamás regresaría a la aldea, ella, ella solo te tiene como su plato de segunda mesa -Respondió la Hyuga insistencia-

\- Hinata, Sasuke hace mucho murió para mi, Sasuke siempre fue una perdida de tiempo -Dijo Sakura intentando tranquilzarse-

\- MIENTES, MIENTES TÚ… TU SOLO QUIERES A NARUTO POR QUE YO LO QUERIA -Gritó Hinata de forma acusadora-

\- Hinata -Habló Sakura de forma tranquila- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hace ya mucho tiempo Naruto fue un gran y enorme apoyo en mi vida, gracias a el tuve un techo donde vivir, gracias a el mis padres están en Konoha sanos y salvos, pero sobre todo gracias a todas esas veces que me apoyo estuvo para mi en los momentos mas difíciles y me di cuenta que estoy perdida en el, me enamore de el por todas sus acciones, mira, esto lo dejare a tu criterio, puedes creerme o no, pero Naruto es mi novio y lo amo como no tienes una idea así que lo siento si te quite la oportunidad de tener a Naruto, pero quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas yo no me separare de el por que lo amo -Explicó Sakura con mucha sinceridad para que al final Hinata bajara la cabeza mientras sollozaba y después salir corriendo de la casa- Espero que pueda comprendernos -Dijo Sakura suspirando para después ver a Naruto-

El rubio se encontraba maldiciendo a Ino en voz baja por tener que hablar de más cuando se suponía que debía ser un secreto.

\- Naruto-kun ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste a la cerda? -Preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Naruto suspirar-

\- Me hubiera gustado que el estuviera con mostros pero su tío favorito se lo llevo, quería que este momento fuera muy especial, pero la sorpresa ya se arruino -Dijo el rubio llevando su mano a un bolsillo y sacando una cajita blanca la cual abrió frente a Sakura dejando ver un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante- Sakura-chan, aquí frente a tus padres y frente a mi madre te pregunto si… ¿Deseas convertirte en mi esposa? -Preguntó Naruto tomando por sorpresa a todos-

Fin del Flashback

Sakura por fin había llegado a una habitación que la mantenía separada por un cristal y donde la esperaban dos personas que llevaban ropas azules de cuerpo completo, no se miraban muy felices pero si mas viejos.

\- Vaya, vaya pero si es la perra, mas perra de Konoha, dime perra ¿Ya te acostaste con ese demonio que llamas amo? -Preguntó con burla la rubia-

\- ¿Eso importa Kaede-san? -Cuestionó Sakura haciendo a la mujer bufar molesta-

\- ¿Para que viniste? -Preguntó Genma sin interés alguno-

\- Para darles las gracias -Dijo Sakura de forma seria haciendo que ambos adultos se miraran confundidos- De no ser por que les tome la contra cada vez que había algo que realmente me importaba, yo no estaría ahora donde estoy -Dijo la pelirosada molestando a la pareja-

\- Debimos habernos deshecho de ti cuando eras una maldita mocosa -Mencionó Genma muy enojado-

\- Por eso les agradezco que no lo hicieran, muchas gracias mamá y papá yo los perdono de todo -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera para después retirarse dejando a esos dos con una ira que no aguantaban-

\- MALDITA TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ SERAS LA PRIMERA EN MORIR -Gritaba Kaede mientras los guardias se llevaban a la pareja a diferentes lugares de la prisión-

Sakura se alejo de ellos mientras sentía que una gran carga de sus hombros se iba, ahora solo faltaba una mas, así que no perdió tiempo y le pidió a un guardia que la llevara, lo cual este acepto y la encamino a una celda donde se podía ver a un sujeto de largos cabellos negros que tenia grilletes en los brazos los cuales tenían sellos supresores de chakra en caso de que quisiera escapar. Su cuerpo se miraba más delgado y pálido debido al confinamiento solitario al que estaba puesto.

\- Vaya, vaya no espere que a mi futura esposa le crecieran los pechos -Dijo el joven tras las rejas- ¿Qué esperas? sácame de aquí y podrás convertirte en mi mujer -Dijo el sujeto mientras Sakura se quedaba callada y mirándolo con seriedad-

\- Solo vengo a decirte las últimas novedades Sasuke, no vengo a cumplir tus fantasías -Respondió Sakura sin mucho interés- Itachi regreso a la aldea -Dijo Sakura sin emoción alguna haciendo enojar a Sasuke-

\- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ PARA MATARLO! ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR MATO A TODO MI CLAN -Gritó furioso el Uchiha-

\- Pero lo hizo por razones justas y fue perdonando por Tsunade-sama -Respondió Sakura dejando muy confundido a Sasuke- Itachi detuvo un golpe de estado que tu padre planeaba -Respondió Sakura dejando impactado al Uchiha-

\- ESTAS MINTIENDO, DEJEN DE PROTEGER A ESE ASESINO -Sentenció el moreno moldeando chakra que rápidamente era absorbido por las cadenas con sellos-

Sakura llevo sus manos a la bolsa en su espalda y de esta saco un pergamino el cual le arrojo a Sasuke.

\- Tu padre planeaba matar al Sandaime y así hacerse con Konoha de una vez por todas, pero gracias a Itachi eso no ocurrió -Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke quedaba en shock al ver la letra de su padre- Escuche que si tienes buen comportamiento puedes salir en 3 años -Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke tenia la cabeza agachada- Itachi tiene fe en que pronto salgas de aquí, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrino -Mencionó Sakura haciendo que el Uchiha levantara el rostro… acaso, ¿Ya había otro Uchiha?- Itachi y Anko-san están esperando un bebé, felicidades serás tío -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- Y por cierto, quiero agradecerte el que me hayas rechazado tantas veces, de no ser por esos rechazos yo no estaría comprometida con el hombre mas maravilloso de todos -Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke tragaba en seco-

\- MAMII -Se escucho un gritó para después ver a un niño de unos 3 años de cabellos rubios lacios que llegaban a la altura de su cuello, sus ojos verdes como los de Sakura, mientras 3 pares de marcas estaban estampados en sus mejillas-

\- ¿Menma-chan como llegaste aquí? -Preguntó Sakura mirando al pequeño rubio frente a ella. El niño tenía una sudadera roja y unos pantalones negros con unas sandalias negras.-

\- Estabas tardando mucho y decidimos venir a buscarte -Dijo una voz conocida para Sakura la cual hizo que se molestara-

\- NARUTOOOO, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER A NUESTRO HIJO A UN LUGAR TAN LUGUBRE COMO LA CARCEL? ¿HAY ALGO MAL EN TU CABEZA O QUE? -Cuestionó la pelirosada mientras el rubio mayor sonreía un poco nervioso-

\- Sakura-chan sabes que jamás dejaría a nuestro hijo solo, lo que ocurre es que te miró y el quiso correr a saludarte -Explicó Naruto mientras el niño sonreía-

\- Men-chan se que quieras venir conmigo pero este lugar es peligroso para ti -Dijo Sakura cargando al niño-

\- Pero a mi no bi da miedo por que, por que soy valiente -Dijo el niño sonriéndole a su mamá-

\- Ya vez el niño es tan valiente como su papá -Comentó Naruto sonriendo mientras Sakura suspiraba-

\- Kami enserio los adoro ¿Pero por que tenias que castigarme con dos cabezas huecas? -Preguntó Sakura decepcionada-

\- Dobe… -Murmuró Sasuke mirando a Naruto-

\- Oh Sasuke, ahí estabas no me di cuenta -Dijo el Naruto riéndose nervioso-

\- Tan distraído como siempre eh Dobe -Comentó el Uchiha-

\- Bueno Sasuke, yo ya me retiro tengo una familia que atender y recuérdalo, pórtate bien -Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto al momento en que caminaban fuera de la prisión-

Una vez fuera Sakura se encontró con sus padres y Tsunade que los estaban esperando al momento en que el niño se soltaba de Naruto y corría en dirección a su abuela Mebuki que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡ABUELITA MEBUKI! -Gritó el niño llegando con la mujer-

\- Ay mi niño hermoso -Dijo la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza-

\- Men-chan ¿No hay nada para la abuela Tsunade? -Preguntó la rubia recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte del niño- Ay como te adoro pequeño mocoso -Dijo la rubia tomando al niño en brazos y llenándolo de besos mientras reía-

\- Sin duda este es el mejor cuadro familiar que pude imaginar -Menciono Sakura tomada de la mano de Naruto-

\- Igual yo -Respondió el rubio dándole un pequeño beso a su prometida-

\- Bueno chicos creo que mejor regresamos a casa aun tienen una boda que planear y espero que esta vez sus hijos puedan ser dentro del matrimonio -Dijo Kizashi mirando a Naruto que sonrió un poco nervioso-

\- Si, sobre eso… -Dijo Sakura un poco colorada- Naruto-kun tengo un retraso de dos semanas -Dijo Sakura haciendo que el rubio quedara pálido mientras su suegro tenía la mirada oscurecida-

\- ¡NARUTO QUE TE DIJE DE SACAR LA ESPADA ANTES DE LA MISION! -Gritó Kizashi sacando la katana que el chico le regalo hace días-

\- ESPERE KIZASHI-SAN YO NI SIQUIERA LO SABIA -Gritó el rubio que se hecho a correr mientras que su suegro lo perseguía con intensiones de castrarlo- ¡SAKURA-CHAN SALVAME! -Gritó Naruto aterrado-

\- Parece que a eso te atienes cuando conoces a los padres de Sakura -Dijo Tsunade mientras su alumna asentía con una sonrisa-

FIN…

Bueno amigos llegamos al fin de la historia, espero que enserio lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y espero que estén listos por que, si prestaron atención mi loca cabeza sacara una idea rápida de este epilogo. Sin mas que decirles quiero agradecerles el cada uno de sus favoritos y follows, sobre todo los reviews que recibí a lo largo del fic, debo decir que estoy satisfecho de esto y con esto me retiro nos veremos pronto.


End file.
